Love Lockdown
by animecutee13
Summary: Mikan Sakura, strong, real & beautiful, is an ex-maid who is hungry for revenge. Natsume Hyuuga, rich, arrogant & handsome, just cut-off some of the maids in his mansion. What happens if someone's mistake had them locked in the Hyuuga Manor for a month?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 1: Being the Young Master's Maid makes you go.. "What the F?"

_~You're my silver lining covered in gold. –Breathing Underwater_

{M}

It was a sunny morning. I liked sunny mornings. There was something about it that made me smile the second I wake up. I got up and suddenly the alarm clock went off. _Stupid contraption._ Why do I need to keep that when I wake up before it goes off? I fixed my bed and trudged over to the bathroom and smiled at my bed hair. My auburn hair was all askew. And I leaned closer to the mirror to see if I had any zits I should take care of. Apparently there weren't any. _Good. _I really hated zits. They are my worst enemies.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the bathtub. I turned on the shower and savored the lukewarm water flowing down my back. _Ah, so refreshing!_ This was a good way to start the day before going to _work._ Work, as in, going back to being a maid at the Hyuuga Manor. It wasn't easy. I've been working there for five years now, so that I could earn some money for my sick mother. I didn't get to experience college but I really want my mom to get treated.

I snapped open the shampoo bottle and its scent instantly filled the whole bathroom after ten seconds, _tangerines. _Yes. It was my favorite smell. All fruity and stuff. Like my orangish redish brownish hair; it also reminded me of tangerines. So I didn't like cutting it short, because if I swished my hair it wouldn't leave much scent of my fruity shampoo. By the way, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm seventeen. Turning eighteen next year when the fireworks are all up at the sky making loud noises and pretty shapes. I massaged the sweet shampoo on my hair and reached for the soap.

The things I like doing are keeping my stuff neat disorder, thus the job –maid-, I like showering! Uhh. I like.. going out to watch a movie, especially horror or whatever, as long as it is _not_ boring the daisies out of me. I like eating and sleeping. I like singing. Uhh. And many many more that you'll have to find out some other time. I scrubbed the soap all over my body and of course the scent also matched the shampoo.

When I finished rinsing myself, I stepped out off the bathtub and my celphone began ringing. I grabbed my yellow towel and ran over to where I last put it, beside the lampshade.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"_Get over here_!" It was a _he_ and was whispering I swear I could make out the noises that were his saliva spewing at his phone.

"Ruka? What's wrong? I thought my call time was at nine. It's only seven here, or maybe you're clock's wrong or something." I whispered back jokingly as I wiped myself dry.

"_I suhh-wear you need to get over here, now! ASAP!" _ Ruka said forcefully. "_I need to go, Young _ Master _Hyuuga might catch me phoning you, and it's against the rules. Come quickly okay? See you." _He snapped his phone shut.

"Well you could have at least expuhh-lained to me, Ruka?" I muttered at my phone that was staring back at me lifelessly. I picked up my weapon and rolled it on my underarms. Two rolls per side. I call my deodorant weapons (picked it up from a friend) because I use them to keep safe and away from scary body odors. _Ew. _I don't have them but I need to be protected from armpit germs!

Ruka Nogi. He is my friend, and he's also working at the Hyuuga Manor, but not as a maid. He is one of the few people _in charge_ of the maids. He's got ashy blonde hair and he wore these round glasses, he's a nerd you see. But it's fine with me; he's still a cool person in my eyes. His hair is always messy like he's been haggard the whole day; but that doesn't bother me. He's a bit feminine when it comes to his actions and stuff but he is _not _gay. Maybe he just has an extra X chromosome or something. I put on my under garments and wore something easy to change out of – a white long sleeved shirt and some black capris would do- and shoved my maid uniform in my brown duffel bag. I put a few things necessary in it and put on some shoes.

"Ah! Mikan?" My mother was already up, she was sitting on her rocking chair drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm off early today, mom." I smiled and went to get the medicine box and took one capsule for her to drink. "Here, you might forget."

"Thank you, Mikan." She gulped it down, "Have fun at work. And take care!"

"Have lots of rest, mom. Love you!" I raced outside the door after taking a cookie from the cookie jar next to the medicine box.

I grabbed my bike, it was quite rusty and old and the pink paint was falling off, but it's the only thing I can depend on to travel without wasting money. It was a good thing that the Hyuuga Manor was only like _three, four.. five? _Yeah. Five blocks away from our tiny apartment. I am so thankful of the engineers, architects, carpenters or whatever that made that place so pleasurably convenient in my life right now, if it was very far, I would be the Hulk by now.

I pedaled faster and only a block away now, I could see the manor, it was really tall and wide. And today I could see a lot of fellow maids running around outside. I hopped off and rushed to the maid's locker room and changed into my uniform. Well, it didn't look that bad, but I really hated the frills, I mean; they could've saved themselves from the trouble of making us itch and wasting cloth. I really like things simple. That's another fact about me. I tied my hair in a bun and put on the matching headband of the uniform. I went out of the room and joined the other maids huddling at the living room.

"Nobody panic!" I could barely hear Ruka from the loud voices of my fellow maids. He was standing up on a chair. "Everybody just _shut up_!" his voice boomed. Suddenly, it was silent and everyone was looking at him. He looked really haggard again. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

"I am your maid squad leader (what is this, an army?). You need to learn how to respect me, sisters!" He had on a serious face. Maybe something serious was happening. "I am going through all this _tuhh-rouble_ trying to save your asses from the cut-off, now listen."

Everyone let out a gasp, even I! I mean a cut-off? Really? That hasn't happened for like forever. Now, everyone was intent on listening.

"Now, as we all know. There are three maid squads working in this mansion. And we're the Alphas." He was speaking with pride in his voice. "We have to be the ones to stay! I mean c'mon, Alphas rule!" The maids let out hoots and yells. _What is this camp? _Things are getting really funny around here.

"Twenty maids are all they're keeping. We need to be those twenty maids! Is everyone with me?" He punched the air goofily and almost toppled over the chair.

"But, how can we make the cut? Each squad in here holds only exactly twenty maids? Young Master will probably cut a few from each." I asked above all the hooting.

"Oh I never thought about that." He scratched his jaw and thought for a while. And then his phone rang. He talked to the person on the phone for a bit and when he snapped his phone shut, he was uneasy.

"It was another leader. She informed me that.. The Young Master _himself_ will make the cuts. There will be no silly contests held, he will handpick the twenty maids." He was eyeing us with a twinge of sadness. I looked at everyone else and they had the same expression. I don't know the Young Master well but, from all the rumors I hear, he is one absurd and arrogant man. He is very selfish, evil and spoiled. All I could hope for is to _not_ be cut-off, I really needed the money. As if on cue, the doors opened and the other two maid squads entered. Then fell in line, alphabetically, we did too. I suspected something huge was about to happen.

"Silence." a slightly familiar cold but rough voice spoke, everyone's head turned to the direction of the door. It was the Young Master. He was tall probably a hand taller than me. His raven hair was styled very eye-catchingly, his face was emotionless, nothing giving his thoughts away. He was wearing a suit, it was worn casually, but otherwise it looked expensive. Everyone bowed.

"Stand straight." I could hear footsteps coming closer to us. "As you all know, I am the Natsume Hyuuga. I own this mansion. And I've decided to cut down on maids. Because there's an awful lot of you here. Now, does anyone have a complaint?"

No one spoke. Too scared to question him actually. He chuckled. _Seriously, this guy's ego is probably larger than Asia. _I thought.

"Okay. I am starting with you." He pointed at the maid farthest on the right, opposite of the door he came in of. A bunch of guards followed him. I was probably the twentieth person from that spot, and I could see beads of nervous sweat trickle down the poor girl's forehead. He walked over smoothly with his hands in his pockets.

"Yamato, Aiko."

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't like your bangs. You're _out_." I heard her run off sobbing. I didn't know this is how he'd be cutting down maids? _This is several levels of rude. Talk about obnoxious! _The Aiko's bangs weren't ugly, they were in fact very cute.

"Takumi, Funaki."

"…"

"You look like a clean person. You're in."

"Takozawa, Hamu."

"…"

"You're too quiet."

"But Young Master—" he moved on to the next one.

"Taka, Subari."

"Hai!"

"You're too .. loud." Same fate as the others.

After several more people. I was up. I tried to keep my cool and put up a refreshing expression.

"Sakura, Mikan."

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga." _You conceited pig._

".. You smell like.. Fruits. I find that unappetizing." _Oranges? Tangerines? Whatever._

"W-what is so dis.. unappetizing about that, sir?" I was the first one to talk back. How could he not _like_ the smell! "I find it wonderful."

_The nerve of this girl. _He eyed me speculatively. "Do you think I should care on what you think?"

I scoffed. _Idiot. _"Yes, you should. It helps make a connection between a master and his maids."

"And.. What exactly do I need with this connection when I have all the money in the world, Ms. Sakura?" He smirked.

"You are unbelievable. Not everything can be bought by money." I lost all sense of respect towards him.

"Can _you_ be bought?" He took a step closer and cupped my chin. I felt a blush creep my neck to my cheek. He smirked.

"Y-you are one big bag of douche!" I pushed him and stormed out of the large room and stopped at the next room behind the wall. Trying to calculate what had just happened. The last thing I saw after I pushed him was his shocked face. I guess no one ever did that to him. People should push him more often. I heard him continue.

He cleared his throat and.. "Mashiro, Daime."

"Yes, Young Master."

"Hmm. You have good body proportions, I like you. You're in." He cocked his head to the front next to Ruka and I could practically hear her hopping out of happiness. _What was wrong with that? I have good body proportions too. _

"Kazawa, Okumi. Kamoya, Taro. Kusane, Ruko.. you are all out. I do not like the letter K." _This man is so freaking messed up I tell you. This is not just._

"Imazawa, Kyoko."

"Yes."

"You are too _fat_."

_What the F?_

That was it. This was the last string. He should really be taught a lesson. I saw all the sobbing ex-maids come out of the door which inspired me more. His ego is not the only thing he should care about! We work hard. All of us do. And we work hard because we need the money so badly for many reasonable reasons. He is a colossal jerk.. and I need to get some _revenge_.

**~Animecutee13 here! I hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter is a huge part on the 'lockdown' part of the title :DDDD please review! Pretty please! This is my first ever Gakuen Alice fiction! :DDD TY in advance! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 2: Revenge is sweeter than you ever were.

_~I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. –If we ever meet again._

{N}

Soooooo.

What's up? My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I'm 19. I'm the son of the richest man in Japan. While my mother is considered as one of the richest women on earth. So as obvious as it already is, I'll still say it. _I'm filthy rich_. Oh and, I have a sister and a brother. I've finished college early and now I'm starting to work, of course, as a manager of a company. _My company._ Do I have to describe myself? Is this a slam book or something? Well, _fine._ My name says it all. My family is full of raven-haired people with smooth skin and tall and slender body frames. Unless the person you're referring to is already old. My most striking asset is my narrow crimson hawk-like eyes. . . . . Okay. I'm bored.

There was a loud knock on my bedroom door. "What?" I let out an irritated sigh.

"Young Master, the guests are all here." Ruka, my trusted assistant (just promoted), opened the door.

"I'll be right down." And I took a drink from the sparkling cider I had in my hand. I then swayed the glass signaling Ruka to leave.

I stood up and took off my loose black shirt and grabbed my cologne. I snapped open the lid and splashed some on my palm. An icy yet musky scent began floating around my oak wood paneled room. I spread it around my chest, neck, and well chiseled shoulders. I slid on my cerulean polo and buttoned it up while looking at the mirror, trying to examine if I should still tousle my hair up. Taking a drink again, I stepped towards the chair where my coat was hung and laid down the empty glass on my study table. I grabbed my ebony coat and trudged towards the door as I tossed it on.

Meanwhile..

{M}

I can't sleep. I've tried counting sheep but it just made me look dumb. _Sigh._

I still cannot _believe_ that' ingrate' fired me. I lie here in my bed like I just did one major belly flop. And tears were starting to form behind my eyes. Belly flops hurt, also getting fired from a job you really needed. I guess if I did a very dangerous belly flop and you got fired; the pain we'd feel is exactly the same. I was belly floppingly _fired_. Beads of tears suddenly flowed uncontrollably from my eyes. I couldn't take it. Losing a job was one thing, but being humiliated and judged was just way _over_ the line. It's even over the Great Wall of China. I _really _cannot get over this. I really want to do something about it. Very _very _badly.

After an hour of crying my eyes out, I picked up my phone and called my friend. Luckily, my friend still has his job. He was even promoted. Good for him. It rang once. Twice. For the third time now. Fourth. _C'mon friend, answer the phone!_ Fifth ring… And then an exhausted voice answered.

"Yes, Mikan?"

"Hi Ruka. So. How's your new position holding up?"

"I.. I'm doing fine, Mikan. Although my to-do list has just been tripled, I'm doing fine Mikan. Thank you for worrying about me." He said in a flattered voice which then changed into a sad and anxious tone," How about you, deary? Does Yuka-san know?"

"I'm still not over it. " I groaned. "Yes, I told her earlier. She just told me there are other jobs so I shouldn't take this so hard."

"In behalf of my boss, I'm really sorry for the way he acted yesterday." He said thoughtfully.

"Why are you saying sorry for him?" I said in a disgusted voice.

"No reason." He breathed. But he spoke again. "But have you ever thought that maybe, you know, he had a reason for acting like what he did yesterday?"

"No." I replied in an incredulous tone. "Ever since the beginning of this cycle of life I think he's been like that. Rumors said so." I pointed out.

"So you're saying you depend on these rumors?"

"No. I'm just saying if he was really nice, he would've at least said sorry. If I see that douche bag again, I will so _jump _him then beat him with something hard and painful." I said acidly.

"Remind me to not get on your nerves." I heard people chattering and laughing around where he was.

"Where you at? I hear people laughing. Are you at a _party_?"

"Oh. Yes. The Young Master threw one for his business clients and. . .some friends I think." He slurped on his martini.

"What? After he fired a myriad of maids he threw a freaking party?" I exploded. "I'm surprised anyone even attended that crappy gathering."

"Well. From what I've seen, it looks like he has some close friends." He slurped again.

"Huh. I'm guessing his friends are like him too. Discriminating, Prada-wearing, hot-oil haired freaks." I growled.

Ruka laughed and said, "_Chill_, guuuurl.. Anyways, I gotta go now. Duty calls. Ta-ta!" he flipped his phone shut.

It was silent for a while.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. _I stared at the clock. It was five minutes before nine. My mom was probably fast asleep now. _Sigh._ I can't really sleep without pushing these bad feeling aside; but I really couldn't. No matter how hard I push, it just won't. It just made me angry like hell. I had to do something about it.

I opened my closet and rummaged through my clothes, throwing the entire dark colored part on my bed. It was only a small pile and I arranged them from the least dark to the darkest. Apparently the darkest outfit I had was a black silk cocktail dress. _Boy, that's going to be hard to move around in, _I thought. But what the heck, if I was going to sneak up there I should at least be camouflaged a bit. I opened my bottom drawer and drew some black stockings from it, _this would do well._ I needed to conceal my pasty legs that might go glow-in-the dark if I wanted to be unseen. Well, this outfit will be a double plan. If I can't sneak up towards that jerk's room I'll enter through the back door and act like I'm a guest_. Hah_! Full proof plan, here we go. I smiled to myself evilly for a while. And then snapped out of it and dressed up. The silk cocktail dress fit perfectly, leaving a bit allowance for me to move around; luckily it was above my knees. The stockings were a bit fragile though, I hope I don't get much runs on them.

I crept silently out of my room, through the hallway, across the kitchen, only a clutch containing a phone, cologne, and a brush at hand. I slipped into my comfy black ballet flats and closed the door silently as possible.

I hopped on my bike and put the pedal to the metal towards the Hyuuga Manor.

I'm ready for something sweet. Apparently, it's only minutes away. And this revenge is sweeter than you'll ever be, _Natsume Hyuuga._

_Animecutee13 here :DDD I'm really nervous if I'd written this story well, but thank you to CHINI and ANIME16 for reviewing! :D more power to you guys! Please wait for the next chapter. :DDD the next chapter is the chapter that really holds the lockdown part of the title :) TY for reading! Please review! If you're a flamer,.. please don't flame T^T_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 3: Breaking in, but _not_breaking out.

_You can't stop this feeling. You can't run away. Baby I'm what's on your mind. You can't stop this feeling. There's no escape. No sleep tonight. You won't get no sleep tonight.._-No sleep tonight

{M}

9:40

Alas. I have arrived at my final destination. All I have to do is cause a ruckus inside or something and then just get out and be _free._ Free from bad thoughts and Natsume Hyuuga. I dropped my bike behind the bushes outside the gate. Oh no, a _gate. _I could get in easily when I worked here but now. Hmm. Think Mikan, think. I stared at the gate for a while checking if there were security cameras. There was one, but it wasn't focused on where I was, which was behind the pole in the dark street. Then I remembered, _there's another gate! _But it was behind the mansion, so I had to go around. I ran quickly trying to avoid the now-spinning-towards-my-direction security camera. Gripping my clutch tightly, I crept slowly and carefully, sidestepping to avoid security cameras, with my back against the brick walls of the Hyuuga Manor.

I opened my clutch and took out my phone, checking at the time, it was a minute before ten. The guests might be close to leaving, I need to go faster. Break in, break out. When I reached the back gate, there lies the garden, full of exquisite plant life and stuff. Luckily, there weren't any cameras there. _Whew._ As I got in, I straightened my dress and checked my stockings, no runs so far. Suddenly, I heard some growling. _Grrrr.. Grrrrr. _Oh no. That wasn't my stomach.

….

"S-shoo doggy! _Shoo_!" I whispered shakily. But it didn't even take a step back; it just lunged forward making me run for my life.

{N}

9:58

Almost ten now, only an hour to waste before my guests leave. I've been sitting on this chair beside the window for two hours now. _Sigh._ All these people do is talk about money, corporations, money, and their business stuff. I take my job seriously but these people are just boring like hell. They make talking to a statue seem like you're riding a rollercoaster. They make a minute of talking to them seem like a century in a prison cell. That's how _mind-numbing_ they are. But when at work, I'm fine with talking with these middle-aged community. Just then, one of my close friends walked up to me.

"Yo! Natsume. What's up, my man?" Koko put his arm around my shoulders and drank some of his personally owned alcohol.

"You stink. You're drinking too much again you idiot." I covered my nose and took his arm off.

"Yeah. Hahahaha!" He laughed sloppily and took a drink again.

"Tch." I smelled myself, luckily, his stench didn't cover me.

"So, how's you? Any girlfriends I should know 'bout?"

"Hn. I don't date anymore."

"Really? Luna caused all that? Man Natsume, you are one past-loving creature. Hahahaha!"

"Shut up you dimwit. I'm over that retard."

"Yeah, tell me about it! I hear she's dating your brother. What a whore, man. If I were you, I would've done something about it, if you know what I mean. Hahahahah!"

"Tch. What a bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah tell it to her man! She's one using piece of crap. I never told you this but, one time she hit on me when you were, umm, I think you were urinating _man!_" He leaned so close to me that I could smell his unappetizing breath. "But I didn't do anything to her, _swear_. I told her off my brothah!" He smiled proudly.

"Huh."

"I'm serious dude! So when you found out that that hag was two—no three timing you, I wasn't actually surprised. She's a _fucking_ gold digger." He spat outside the window. And then he heard a soft scurrying, and peaked. "Hmm? Must have been hallucinating." 

"You're drunk."

"I guess. I better go home now, huh? Haha!"

"Yeah." I led him towards the door.

"More power to you brothah!" He slurred. "I'll pass some chicks to you if you'd like?"

"Tch. No need. Bye." I closed the door and stalked upstairs to my restroom. Looking up at the clock on the wall, only ten minutes left before eleven. Suddenly, Ruka passed by my way..

"Ruka."

"Yes, sir?"

"When the guests have finished leaving, clear out the mansion. I want the first and second floor living rooms clean before all of you leave."

"Of course, sir. Does that mean all of us get the rest of the night off?"

"Yes. I want you all back tomorrow afternoon. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." He bowed. What is up with his loyalty? Hn. At least there's one person I can trust. I dismissed him and continued walking up the stair well.

{M}

10:30

_Phew. _I am so happy I got out of that one safely, a few runs, but still in mint condition. I never knew there was freaking Rottweiler in this place. _Curse you, Natsume. _I am practically huffing and panting every time I took a step.

There was a sudden liquid thing that soared above my head, it looked _disgusting_. I immediately dodged it and pushed my back against the rough brick wall. It was a good thing I was practically camouflaged in the night; I stood still against the cold wall holding my breath as a guy with sandy brown hair poked out of the window. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid he'd hear it. This was even more terrifying than the Rottweiler. Fortunately, he retreated from the window and started chatting again with his bud. Then I noticed something weird about the window, it had a hidden metal pull down on it. Huh.

I reached the part where I was certain was his room window and balcony, because it was twice bigger than the other balconies in the manor. It was a twenty minutes before eleven. And I climbed up the rugged brick wall with sturdy vines slowly, I had my clutch between my teeth since there wasn't a handle, how stupid of me to bring a clutch. Well, after five minutes of climbing I reached a balcony. I stepped right in. I also noticed the same metal thingy on top of its entrance.

"Shit." I muttered, the floor was still filled with people in suits. I fumbled on thoughts on what I should do.

"Urgh. What to do? What to do?" I mumbled to myself while looking around frantically. Then I noticed an open window, just a few sidesteps on the edges of the wider bricks because of the outline of the balcony. I started towards it, stepping carefully, _Eeeep-! _I accidentally looked down. It was a long way down. What has gotten into me and I had thought of such a crazy plan. _One, two. Three. Four. Five, _ the ledge was starting to narrow. I jumped in the open window and stopped on my tracks when I saw that it was a shiny white restroom. It was hella big! Full of bathroom essentials and it was very clean. _Unbelievably clean._ The 1% left when using cleaners was probably not present here. I checked my phone, it was five minutes before eleven. I put away my phone from my now slightly wet clutch.

And then, the door opened. _F!_ I hid behind the pole that had bathroom necessities hung around it. I faced forward and saw that it was a full pledged mirror, so very wide, covering where I was to where he was. I saw the person's back only; he was wearing a black coat and he stepped towards the toilet. _Ziiip._ I think he just pulled down his fly. I quickly crouched down, trying to make no sound at all and acting invisible. Then I heard a _Sssssshhhhh_. He was peeing. _OMG._ I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. A _quiet _laugh inside my head. He turned to the mirror as he finished zipping up, he washed his hand and I finally saw his face. It was the most hated _Natsume Hyuuga_. Fortunately, the mirror wasn't angled downwards, so there was no way he could see me. But I saw him _clearly_. He looked very attractive, very ready for his party. _W-what are you saying Mikan?_ _Snap out of it! _He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his polo. It revealed his very striking neck and a fraction of his pecs. I felt something hot rush to my cheeks. _Gulp._ No blushing, Mikan.

Finally he exited the restroom. I stood up and let out a sigh of relief. My auburn hair was now sticking to my back because of my sweat for all those bloody obstacles I faced to break in. I walked towards the roll of tissue and ripped some, I wiped my face and then my neck and back. Looking at the mirror, and imagining Natsume again. I shuddered at the thought and bit my lip. My eye twitched at the sound of his urination and started giggling. I fluffed my hair and cautiously strut towards the door and carefully peeked. The coast was clear, and I stepped out quietly.

It was his room, there was a huge study table, made of rich wood; a humongous closet; a breath-taking king sized bed; a plasma TV; a great bookshelf, and many more stuff I don't really know what. There weren't any pictures, of his family, of his loved one, or of himself. _This guy has some serious issues,_ I thought. I approached his study table and noticed the awards hung behind it, _Natsume Hyuug: Class Valedictorian, Most attractive student (_What? I didn't know such awards existed in school_), MVP, Most hardworking, _and more, many more. I steered my gaze to the direction of his desk. There were papers and stuff, but besides that, the only things I saw were an empty wine glass and a snow globe.

I picked it up and examined it, in there, was a mansion. I twirled it around a bit, and saw a boy inside the mansion. _That must've been lonely for him._ I shook it and the snow beautifully floated around the huge house. I smiled at that and then I heard a tapping sound. I think it was shoes. I stopped at what I was doing and turned around to see a brow-raised Natsume and his foot was impatiently tapping the hardwood floor. How could I have not noticed him come in. _Ugh. Stupid!_

{Narrator}

"_Who_ are you." His foot continued tapping.

"…" No words came out of Mikan's pale lips.

"WHO ARE YOU." His voice was louder this time. She was getting scared now.

"I-I'm.. your birthday present." Mikann mustered up a seductive fake smile.

" My birthday was a month ago, stupid." He took a step closer, his glare deepening.

"I-I'm a belated gift! Yes! From your friend!" She stuttered nervously.

"Yeah? WHO?" He asked with an edge in his voice as he took another step closer.

"Uhh. R-Ruka!"

"Ruka? Ruka _can't_ afford prostitutes." His glare turned deathly.

Mikan stepped backwards and he was a few steps away from her. She was beginning to panic.

"W-what're you -!" Natsume pinned Mikan to the wall, making the wall shake and the awards on it rattle. Natsume grew worried if it was going to fall but when it didn't he shifted his gaze back to Mikan.

"Let go of me you creep!" Mikan shouted as she tried to break free.

"Huh." Natsume smirked and finally realized who it was, the maid he fired a few days ago.

"Mikan Sakura. _One of the ex-maids._" He purred at her ear.

It made Mikan blush furiously, literally.

"Have you come for some _revenge?_" He put on a victory smirk. How come he knew it? _Damn_.

"You are the worst person in the world! How could I not? Huh, Natsume? You fired us for dumb and stupid reasons!" She exploded and banged her knee against his sensitive area. He immediately let go of her hand and groaned.

"Why you.." He gasped.

Mikan ran and grabbed one of the precious awards on the so called _wall of awards_ Natsume had.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" He asked furiously as he recovered and started towards her again.

"Nah-ah –_ahhh_! One step closer this award's gonna be smithereens." She threatened.

"Don't you _dare_, you freak." He sneered.

"Hah! Come on! Step closer, Natsume." She teased with an evil smile. "Oops!" she pretended to let it slip.

"You-!" Natsume growled.

"Oops!" Mikan teased again. But now, Natsume lunged forward and fell on top of her. The award went flying up towards the ceiling. It was the Most Attractive award. Just when they were to look up, the award went zooming down and crashed on the hardwood floor.

"Oops." Mikan said.

Natsume's nose flared of annoyance and he glared at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh-oh.." Mikan crawled backwards and began running towards the doorway. Natsume got up and and darted towards _her_, he was faster with his longer and stronger legs. But she was really fast. Who _wouldn't_ run like Flash if you were being chased by a mad man? Mikan entered a room, Natsume entered the room, shoving the things in his way.

"AHHHHH!" Mikan screamed as she ran for her life, she exited the room and sprinted towards the living room.

"Stop running you little midget thief!" Natsume roared, he was losing his temper.

"No!" Mikan squeaked as she continued running, her stockings now full of runs.

"Fine." Natsume tried to say it coolly, but he was royally pissed off at the moment. He walked towards a painting in the living room as Mikan slowed down. He lifted the painting of a flower up and there was a red button on the wall, saying _In case of SERIOUS emergencies._

"What are you doing, Natsume?" She panted nervously.

"…" He was so out of his mind, he couldn't put together to words what he was doing.

"Hey." She approached him and suddenly tripped on the carpet. Falling on Natsume, who suddenly accidentally pushed the red button, _this is big trouble._

"You klutz!" He exploded, "Look at what you made me do!" There were loud beeping noises.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

And suddenly the whole place went totally dark and still. Mikan could feel Natsume's body against her stiffen.

"W-What just happened?" Mikan cried shakily.

"You idiot!" He roared. It practically echoed at the empty mansion. The two of them were alone. And _trapped._

"Shut up and tell me what happened!" She snapped. She was beginning to realize the importance of the metal stuff she saw earlier.

"As you see, we're locked in." He stood up and dusted off 'Mikan' dirt.

"WHAT?" She was out of words. _I can't believe I'm stuck inside a mansion with an unbearable guy._

"Tch." _I can't believe I'm stuck here with this clumsy idiotic rotten orange._

"By tomorrow this will be fine. Right?" She asked him nervously, still spread across the floor.

"One month."

_Noooo! I swear I'm gonna die. I guess I can't break out after breaking in._

_Animecutee13 here! :D this was a long one.. I think! HAHAHA! :D thanksie for reading! Please drop reviews. I wonder what happens in this ONE MONTH these two are stuck with each other._


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 4: In a fishbowl. In a cage. In jail. In.. well, WE'RE TRAPPED.

_~I always knew you were a bad boy.. I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil start.. You better run, run, run, run, run .. Cause there's gonna be some hell today. You better run, run, run, run, run. And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey.. I wish I'd known right from the start that I was dancing with the dark. You better run.. Devil, run run , devil, run run… _- Run Devil Run

{Narrator}

12:30

It was a quiet evening. Or early morning. Whatever. Until there was a breaking news. On the radio and TV. Calling attention to people awake, waking up those asleep who left the TV or radio on, and busying up the reporters and such.

_BREAKING NEWS: … The Hyuuga Manor of our town has undergone a lockdown for one month. Young Master Natsume Hyuuga is trapped inside with a rumored trespasser, Mikan Sakura. There is no way to break the metal boundaries and cages that have covered every opening of the mansion. We have tried hammers, guns, acid, head-butting, bull-dozing, .. and whatever. The metal is just too strong and is made with the finest materials on Earth. I guess they're stuck in the mansion alone for a month. You're up, Chandler._

_Then.._

…_.. kkssssssshhh.._

That's what Natsume heard at the radio after he called a famous reporter. He had also just finished contacting Ruka to fix his schedule and meetings. How comforting_. A month of peace and relaxation._ With that, he glowered at a fainted Mikan on the floor. _She is the only thing wrong in this picture, _he thought.

{N}

What is up with this girl? I am seriously worried for this _one month_. Can I _calmly_ execute this one month without getting so irritated, annoyed, flabbergasted, and pissed off that I might be so freakishly mad at this girl? Let's hope not. I do not want some chick dirtying and destroying my abode, and spreading her girl _germs_ around it. Another fun fact about me, I do not like _people_, definitely, _certain __clumsy__ people_, (glances at Mikan) touching my stuff. I will most definitely be berserk-ing around and flipping out. And in relevance with that, I don't like messy things. I am a clean person. If _you_ are assuming you are a clean person, but you're _clumsy_, you're not a clean person to me at all. You're just an irritating individual waiting to be shouted at.

I cleared my throat. She didn't wake up. I cleared my throat again, louder this time. _Still. _I started tapping my foot on the floor loudly and sent wake-the-fuck-up glares at this creature. _Still not snapping out of it._ I nudged her at the shoulders with my foot, "Oi." I felt my eye twitch thrice.

I knelt down beside her and started slapping her lukewarm cheek softly. And I then after a few seconds, I exerted more pressure. She is getting annoying. What is so hard with just waking up already? I stalked towards the kitchen and got a glass of water. When I came back, I dumped the cold water on her face and she snapped up in sitting position. "I can't swim!" she shouted hysterically. Her eyes going all crazy and stuff.

"Tch. What, other than swimming do _you_ even know anything else? Like, _waking up_ for example?" I smirked.

{M}

I was so shocked that I fainted. _One month._ One. Month. How am I supposed to take care of my mom? Oh my God, please help me! This day, err, night.. whatever! Turned absolutely wrong! My plan got backfired by this idiot I'll be with for a month, one _long_month! I need to call Ruka. Tell him to look after my mom for a while. Yes. I should do that. After I stop ranting and lying here on the floor with my eyes closed that _strangely _won't open. How can I exactly manage. Living in ONE roof. With a jerk-off. That is like a devil to me. HOW? Tell me HOOOOOWWWW….

Then although my body was sort of numb and couldn't hear much, I felt this soft poking at my shoulder. Then this soft poking on my face. And then. I waited for It to go somewhere else on my body. But then this crappy cold water came splashing on my face and I instantly thought I fell in a pool. "I can't swim!" I suddenly said. How _dumb_ of me. I shouldn't have said that! I thought it was a dream.. don't blame me for being stupid for five seconds.

"Tch. What, other than swimming do _you_ even know anything else? Like, _waking up_ for example?" an annoying cool voice spoke up. I adjusted my vision in the dark and saw Natsume's face. And etched in that so called _face_ was his trademark piss-offing smirk. I swear I could almost make out the horns on top of his head.

"What a warm way to wake someone unconscious up!" I beamed at him wide-eyedly and creepily, which then turned to a scowl.

"I've tried. You're just too stupid."

"Oh. But still! You should know better than splattering me with a glass of water!"

"Hnn." He stalked out of the living room and when he came back, he had a booklet in his hand.

{Narrator}

"Hey. What's that?" Mikan stood up and planted herself beside him, glancing curiously at the little manual thingy.

"Personal space." Natsume said without looking at her.

Mikan scoffed and threw him an incredulous look. "RUDE." And took a few steps back. "This fine with you?"

"You're the rude one here. Trespassing on some rich man's property." He started walking toward the kitchen and opened a box thingy attached to the wall. He pressed his thumb at the little sensor thingies with labels on them. He pushed his thumb at the refrigerator, heater, air-conditioning, lights, TV, pool, Master's CR, and Master's room. And all at once, the lights flickered on, the air finally felt cool, and they heard some clicking sounds and robotic noises. _Weird, _Mikan thought.

"Wait. What did you just do, Natsume?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business _too_. Since we're gonna be, you know, stuck with each other, for like, A MONTH." She snapped at him.

"Hnn."

"Don't 'Hnn. Hnn.'(complete with copycatted accent) Me, are you on voiceless or something?" She scoffed and took out a smile of pride.

"Shut up." Natsume threw the booklet straight at Mikan's face and it fell to the ground.

"ARGH!" Mikan let out a frustrated sigh. "_Come here rude, rude boy, can you _PICK_ that up." _She growled and then laughed at how similar to Rihanna's that was. When he didn't pick it up, and just rolled his eyes at her, she picked it up herself.

"I'm going to bed."

"HEY! Wait. Where am _I _supposed to sleep?" She whined.

"Wherever you'd like." He folded his arms behind his head and started off towards his room.

"Hmph." Mikan pouted and looked at the wide living room. _Wherever I'd like? What does he mean about that?_ She checked if there were other rooms at the borders of the hallway. There were lots. She started on the first door to her right. It was locked. Next one, still locked. She tried the one in the middle. _Still locked. _She tried the farthest one, it was also locked. _Seriously, what is the sense of having rooms that are locked?_ And then she noticed the booklet that was getting soggy in her sweating hand.

"Manor Manual.. Hmm." Mikan started reading it and concluded this.

_The manor has these strong metal stuff that protect the mansion inside out, so no one can get in or out. Assuming someone dangerous got in, (wait, am I dangerous? And he had to press that button), this lockdown has cut down on all things that may be useful to the intruder. There is a box thingy in the kitchen that has controls on the things that are deactivated. You may activate some of the things in this house by pressing your thumb on the labels, it will scan your finger print. The finger print must be a HYUUGA print. …Blah blah balh…_

_{M}_

So I can't activate anything. 'Cause I am a Sakura. _Blasted contraptions. _Therefore I can't sleep anywhere but in this living room. How fun. I trudged over to the couch and seated myself. _Sigh._ I almost forgot, Ruka. I dialed his phone number on my cel and I started hearing rings.

Immediately, someone answered.

"Mikan!"

"Ruka! Thank God."

"What the heck are you doing there? Hours before we were just chatting on the phone? What, do you _teleport_ now or something?"

"Ugh. NO! I guess rage can make you do intense stuff."

"You better stop that rage, Mikan! You don't know how worried I am!"

"My mom would be a hundred times more worried when she wakes up!"

"Oh no! you Dum-dum! Did you not consider that before leaving?"

"Well I thought I could come back!"

"Ughh! Mikan!"

"RUUUKA! Stop blaming stuff on me. Blame your _boss!_"

"You're going to live with him for a month, you know. You need to learn to cope with that anger!"

"Pfft. Anyways, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Pleeease take care of my mom! She's sick. You know that."

"Of course, of course. You can count on me!"

"Okay, I am entrusting her to you okay, Ruka? No funny stuff!"

"Fine fine. Remember my words, alright, Mikan?"

"Yes, _dad!_ Haha. I'm counting on you." I smiled.

"Okay. Good night, dearie."

We snapped our phone shut. _Sigh, _again. I leaned back and started to feel the sand man doing his magic. Drowsiness swept over me and knocked me out of my black flats. I started to dream. A dream that has just started. And will hopefully end in a month_. I hope this is a good dream_, I thought.

"Good night." I breathed.

_**Animecutee13 here! Sorry if I took so long to update! :c I needed some time to get some inspiration! HAHA! xD well,I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! PLEASE review! Thanks in advance! :DD cute stuff planned on the next chapter! :DD hallelujah! :DDD well, take care guys! XOXO :DD its night right now, and my mom is getting really pissed at me =)) sorry if it was a bit short! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 5: Exploring the Mansion in the Snow Globe.

_~You know it only breaks my heart, to see you standing in the dark. Alone waiting there for me to come back, I'm too afraid to show.. If it's coming over you, like it's coming over me. I'm crashing like a tidal wave; that drags me out to sea. I wanna be with you, if you wanna be with me. Crashing like a tidal wave, I don't want to be.. Stranded. _– Stranded

{M}

…_.. La la la la la la, La la la la la la, La la la la la la laaaaa…. (Kara Mister Intro)_

I tried to open my eyes to see what the hell that sound was. After a few seconds of trying to familiarize myself with it, I finally realized it was my ringtone. _Oh crappery._ Mother! I quickly sat up from the cold and stonish sofa and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled innocently.

"MIKAN!" Oooh. She's angry alright.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"EXPLAIN!"

"Explain w-what?" _Oh boy. I-AM-NERVOUS!_

"EXPLAIN WHAT? Explain _why_ you are _trapped_ in a mansion with a.. G-_Guy_!"

"Ohh.. _That_. Well you see.. I just wanted to do some little revenge mom! Don't be mad!"

"I told you to let that man off the hook, Mikan."

"But, _mom—_"

"No buts, Mikan! Now look at what happened to you!"

"I didn't expect this, alright? I thought I'd be right back."

"Well, how did you think I'd react? I am dead worried about you!"

"I know, I know. It's only a month. Hopefully, I can come out alive, mom."

"You better. 'Cause I'll be the one beating you when you get out!"

"_Please_ don't. I'm sorry." I gulped.

"… You just come right home when that one month is over, alright Mikan? Don't let me be worried more than I already am."

"Yes, mom. I will come home instantly. Don't worry."

"Okay. I have to go now."

"Wait! Is Ruka looking after you? I just wanted to check."

"Yes, he came in just this morning, with _bags_."

"Ok. That's good. Well, bye mom!" I flipped my phone shut. There was barely any light, morning light to be exact, streaming from the windows because of those dumb looking metal sheets. I am guessing I will be so pale when I get out I'd look like a corpse. _Sigh_.

I stood up and looked at my black silk dress. I think it's really close to being ruined. It's been drenched with sweat, worn out of running, climbing and some crawling, and probably five hours ago soaked with some cold water. _Great._ My only clothing is close to becoming a rug. And my black stockings were full of runs that I'd probably fall asleep just by counting them. My flats was the only decent survivor of my adventure. The clutch, smells like sweat and saliva. _I know. _Super gross. All the stuff I went through because of the maniac sleeping in the master's bedroom.

I was getting hungry. I went to the kitchen and peeked in all of the cabinets. _Grumble_. My tummy is going to eat me alive if I don't throw something in my mouth soon. There wasn't anything, as in, _nothings_ was in the cabinets but silverware and plates and whatever, kitchenware isn't really my specialty. I checked the fridge. What the F? It was filled with water. I mean it. Water here, water _there, _seriously, water everywhere! Is Natsume a dolphin or something? _Huh._

I pouted at the view. There were some eggs, and cheese. But the freezer, I checked the freezer.. My hand approached the handle, _yes.._ _Sweet food you'll be mine._ I tugged on the handle. I tugged again. It wouldn't open. It was _stuck_. I kept tugging. It really wouldn't give me a chance.

"UGH. What has happened to this hell-hold?" I cried and dramatically spread my arms on the cold, granite table. I scanned the kitchen again. A door caught my eye. _OMG! The pantry!_ I've always worked on gardening or cleaning when I worked here, so I'm not that familiar with the kitchen and some parts of the mansion. I darted towards it and twisted the door knob, and pulled. My heart was bouncing on my chest as I pulled, but when I saw the inside of it, my heart took a loooong dive. Everything was in a weird clip! _AGHHHH! _ There were lots of food but they all had these deranged locks on them, these stupid looking clips. I grabbed the oatmeal packet and tried to remove the clip. _It wouldn't budge._ Seriously! Everything in this house is locked! It is making me go _crazy_. I gave up, slamming the pantry door, and went out of the kitchen.

_Let's just check out the mansion then. _Hoping to find some way out, I started off downstairs. First I visited the garden. _So breathtaking!_ I am glad my plants are still alive, my beautiful orchids were still blooming artistically. Then I noticed, there was sunlight here!

"Oh yeah! _Sun light!_ Yeah yeah!" I started dancing around like a hippie. _Oh God, _I am becoming one unusual person.

There were beams of sun rays streaming down at the garden but it was still impossible to get out. It was like a dome of crisscrossed metal lines, but it was still a cage. Like a bird cage. Rubbing the soil of my flats on the rug, I then stepped in and worked my way towards the pool. The garage was definitely closed, and so are the doorways out of course. The living room downstairs was a bit more laminated than the one upstairs because of the garden.

When I arrived at the pool, it kind of looked a bit different. There was skylight but it was still reinforced with metal lines and I noticed there was now a billiards table or pool board. Whatever. Well there was _that_, beside the wide pool. There was a new thing about the pool, there was now a round island in the middle of it. I wanna walk around this pool, I might relax a bit. _Sigh._

{N}

Morning. _Another _morning. A morning with a dork in my house. How _nice_. I let out a huge yawn and stretched in my king size bed, flexing my muscles and crossing my arms behind my head. I stared at my boring colossal room, it may be grand but its not really that great. Suddenly, I had this tingling feeling inside my head. _HUH? Oh. I know that feeling_. Someone. Has. Done. Something. Stupid again. I think this is an Idiot Radar. Or something. I don't really know why I get these tingling feelings. I stood up so quickly I almost forgot I was half naked, only wearing some red-striped pajama bottoms. I opened my closet and grabbed a robe. I slung it on and put my celphone in the pocket.

When I went out of my room, I noticed the living room couch had some fresh someone-just-got-up-here marks. I guess it's _this _idiot then. I looked at the kitchen, not much things touched. I raced down the stairwell, my indoor slippers clacking on the floor. The garden had some fresh footprints. _She's been here._

I swiftly worked my way towards the pool chamber. Everything seemed in place. _Huh._ Maybe it was a _false alarm_. No one was there. I turned around. And then..

"H-help! –" A familiar voice cried.

"Huh? What?" I walked over to the poolside. There, I saw it. Reddish hair was floating around in the pool, she was bobbing up and down, I think jumping or something.

"What are you doing there?" I called.

"H-help! I-.. I-m.. drowning!" She bobbed up and down in the water.

"Y_eah? _Swim over here then, idiot." I crossed my arms and then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Natsume! It's me."

"Oh. Hotaru."

"Don't you remember? I'm coming to your manor today! I just got of the airplane. I'm at the airport. Pick me up, please, onii-chan."

_Oh damn. I forgot._ "Sorry Hotaru. I forgot, (slaps his forehead) and my manor is on lockdown. Haven't you heard?"

"What? You were only supposed to press that in emergencies, onii. Was there one?"

"Sort of. Well, (glances at the bouncing figure in the water) I'll call my assistant to let you live with him for a while. How about that?"

"'Kay. Fine. After that one month is up, come see me, okay?"

_"I can't swim!" she shouted hysterically. Her eyes going all crazy and stuff. _He recalled.

"Sure. (glances at the now _weak_ Mikan floating in the pool) I gotta go. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and laid it on a chair beside the pool and took of his robe.

{Narrator}

He flexed his arms and plunged in the cold water. _I am not going to have a corpse in this household, _Natsume thought.

His swift and sinuous strokes had him besides Mikan for five seconds. He wrapped his strong arms around her chest and swam towards the island. Carrying Mikan and placing her at the middle of the island.

"You okay?" He breathed on her face coolly. Morning breaths didn't have effects on Natsume.

"…." Natsume felt her cheeks and they were cold like ice.

"OI." He began pounding softly on her chest. "Hey. Stupid, wake up."

He neared his face to hers and took the chance to stare at her closely. He caressed her porcelain skin and pushed back the hair matted on her forehead. _I guess she doesn't exactly look like an idiot, _he smirked. When he was about to perform the mouth-mouth CPR.. Water came spurting out of Mikan's mouth and splashing onto Natsume's unready face.

"What the hell!" He shouted. He wiped off Mikan's water germs.

"Stop being so loud." Mikan groaned as he felt Natsume's cool breath touch her face.

"Well stop splurging water from your mouth and we'd be fine here." He mocked. "I just saved your life you idiot."

"You call that life-saving? You practically let me die there!"

"I was chatting on the phone. I didn't want to be rude."

"W-Wha? Are you stupid or something? Letting me die isn't exactly an _unrude_ thing to do."

"I still _came _didn't I?" He looked into her eyes with a certain look.

Mikan stared into the crimson eyes she hated the most and found the sincerity she had been looking for all this time.

"T-Thank you. But _still_, you still acted like a jerk!" She pouted.

"You're welcome. And thanks for your insult." He smirked at her which then evolved gradually to a smile.

"Wow. You're _actually _smiling at me!" She laughed. "How long did it take for you to learn that, huh Natsume?"

His smile disappeared and returned to a smirk. "Why? Are you dazzled?" He leaned back and flipped his wet raven hair. Mikan's eyes trailed on his topless body complete with wet effects that accentuate his abs.

Mikan blushed ten shades of red and changed the topic. "You idiot! Why didn't you swim me over to the other side of the pool!"

Natsume noticed and never thought of it himself. "You want to swim back?"

"Well DUH, genius! How could we get back if we didn't?"

"Tch"

"_Well?" _Mikan crowed.

"What."

"Let's swim over to the other side!"

"I could. You can't."

"Well, do that maneuver you did from before! Let me guess you're a lifeguard, _huh?_!"

"What? You suck."

"C'mon! Just swim us over to the other side" Mikan pleaded.

Natsume stared at her for like a minute. And rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to learn how to swim after this, understand? I don't want to be treated like some kind of lifeguard here. _Got that?_"

"Y-yes! Sure! But who the hell will teach me, HUH?"

"Me."

"Chh-yeah right? _You?_"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Well. Not really." Mikan blushed at the thought of her seeing Natsume like this for a month, _Oh God, help me._

"Let's go." He pulled on Mikan's hand and it sent them plunging into the cold depths of the pool.

Natsume kept paddling with his feet so that he would float, it didn't seem hard on him, especially when he was also holding to another body.

Mikan gasped at the sudden coolness of the water which then turned warm after a few minutes.

"Hey, the water went warm. _Natsume.._ did you pee?" she looked at him accusingly and laughed.

"Tch. No. You're an idiot." He kept swimming towards the other side of the pool with Mikan on his chest, holding tightly on his well chiseled shoulders. And then they reached the edge of the pool.

Natsume got up effortlessly and stretched. Mikan gawked at the hot guy flexing above her.

"What? You're staring at me." He smirked. "Are you in love already?"

"I wasn't staring at you. I just zoned out." She shook her head and started to get up but couldn't. Natsume extended his strong arm towards her and helped her up.

"Thanks." She looked up at him and felt a blush creep along her neck.

He nodded and grabbed his robe, wiping the water dripping from his hair and walked out.

"What an adventure." Mikan said to herself.

**Animecutee13 here! HAHAHAHA quick update! Coz I'm going swimming two days from now and my parents are mad at me because of staying in front of the laptop for too long! BUMMER! :C Well. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. More stuff on the next chapter! XOXO! Please review! :DDD pretty please! xD HAHA! :DD good night everyone! STAW! :DD**


	6. NOTE!

_For those who have _reached _this part…._

**HI PEOPLE! XD**

This is animecutee13! :) and.. I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter! It's just a note! XD

Since I'm won't be able to write for a few days.. (a FEW!) I just wanted to say thank you for reading my fan fiction, Love Lockdown! :DDD

You guys have been great on rooting me on :XD

well.. For now, until I get back! Feel free to read my other fictions! :) Confessions of a Prankster (my very 1st), and I Never Felt This Way Before (my 2nd) .. Just for fun if you have time! ;DD if you decide to, [I hope they're (the ficts) are in good shape O.O ]

Uhh. There! I hope you can check them out! :D and if you'd like .. Drop some reviews XD and please answer the poll (concerning one of my fanficts) on my profile! :DDD

Thank you for paying attention to this note! :DD I appreciate it! :) take care and God bless! More power to you guys! :DDD

**_-XOXO, animecutee13_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Love Lockdown**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 6: Meeting the Boy in the Snow Globe.

~ _Black dress with the tights underneath… She wants to touch me (Woah), She wants to love me (Woah), She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh), Cuz I know you won't trust me_. – Don't trust me.

{M}

_Okay_. My outfit is officially ruined. The dress is, you know, like some rotten vegetable leaf now. My stockings, are _barely_ stockings. REALLY. My shoes, are wack. My _goodness._ What can I wear now? I sniffed myself, _My God, _I am in need of a _weapon_ and the chlorine is just too much. Oh no. Maybe Natsume smelled me? _Nooooo! _That's hella embarrassing. And disgusting! This is depressing me. WTF. I hope _he didn't smell me._ We were in the pool so all smells must have disintegrated, whatever that may mean. I _really hope so._

I trudged back to the first floor living room, carrying my flats and being careful with how I walked so that I wouldn't leave any wet foot marks like some Big Foot knock-off. As I tiptoed up the stairwell I thought about where I should get some clothes, I mean, practically _ALL_ the doors are locked and I can't go in them. The only room available is _Natsume's_. So. _Hmmmmm_. Maybe I could just sneak into his room and _borrow?_ If I sneak in it wouldn't be considered as that. Well. Whatever. I'll just go in his closet and get a few stuff. That should do. I snickered as I reached the top floor. I left my shoes near the sofa and on top of the carpet. I sneaked in Natsume's room leaving all things that might make sounds.

I slowly opened the heavy door and closed it carefully; I smiled gingerly when it clicked silently. There was water running somewhere, I can tell Natsume is showering in his clean as hell CR. Perfect timing, Mikan. _Now, where the hell is that closet? Oh there._ There it was. The Holy Grail! I crept slowly and cautiously, trying to not make any sounds on the floor. I got there successfully; I opened the mighty closet with my two hands and it revealed a huge, as in _colossal _collection of clothes. Wow, Colossal collection of clothes. CCC. How ironic. I stepped in and turned on the lights, it was pretty dark.

Coats, jackets, sweaters, hoodies, pants, pajamas, slacks, shirts, boxers, shorts, jeans, khakis, socks (really?), underwear (whoa), and some ties were all hung in a hanger by the right wall. However, on the other side was filled with leather shoes, havaianas, chucks, vans, supras, whatever. Anyways, it was filled with footwear and some bags he probably uses. While on the back, it was filled with unopened presents and documents and files. But what caught my eye were those _expensive_ looking presents at the back. Why wouldn't he open them? Is it a _bomb_ or something? I guess not, 'cause we're still alive. Kickin' and breathin'. But why doesn't he _open_ them? This guy really has _issues_.

I walked to the farther back and jiggled one of the small presents. It seemed like something round and wet. Umm. What could it be? I touched the big one; it seemed very expensive, wrapped in gold paper and silver ribbons. There was this other one that looked really plain. I _wanted _to open it. I shook it, it didn't make much of a noise. I shook it again, _tug, s_omething went. I stared dumbfounded at the object I was holding and shook it again, it was silent. And then it came to me, _Natsume!_ I hid at the bottom of the long pants. Natsume came in the closet with a black towel wrapped around his hip. I crawled back further on my knees. His legs were still wet and I could _smell _him. He smelled like something icy and cool, like a breeze only with some _intoxicating_ smell. I gulped. He swept his hair back and a droplet of cool water dropped on my hand. I held my breath.

{N}

_Better._ After getting all dirty in pool water and that Mikan girl's dirt.. Then showering, _I feel better now. _I hope no more _disasters_ happen. With this klutz around this house, I will never get any peace and comfort. I dried my hair a bit with my towel and then tied it around my hip. I slipped on my slippers and went out of the bathroom, having steams following right behind me. _Sigh._ Refreshing. I walked towards my closet. _Huh._ I don't remember opening this thing. My radar didn't go off, so that idiot shouldn't be somewhere in here. I swept my hair back and shrugged. I stood in front of the pants section and picked one out, suddenly my towel slipped off. _Fuck._ When I crouched down to pick it up and I was surprised when I saw some _really_ wide eyes like they were _staring right into my soul. SHIT! _It was the idiot; I quickly pulled up my towel and pulled her legs.

{Narrator}

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you peeping on me now? _Fuck_." Nastume glared at her, he couldn't stay put as he held the towel in place.

"…" Mikan couldn't answer and was in complete shock as she was lying on the floor.

"Why the hell did you enter my room again? You should really be _arrested!_" Natsume raved. Mkan blinked and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Why should I be arrested?" She pouted with pinkness in her cheeks. Her gaze drifted along his lean body and _down under_.

"Well, why were you sneaking around my room? For all I know, you might've stolen something you dimwit." He scoffed.

"Huh! I didn't steal anything!" She blushed as she yelled at him.

"Yeah you didn't, but you did steal a glance off my hot body and a _body part."_ He raised a brow and leered at the idiotic creature in front of him.

Mikan scowled and blushed.

"You saw it."

"No!"

"Yes you did, when I bent down there your eyes were like these fucking UFO saucers."

"Grr!" _Why does Natsume talk too much when he's mad! _Mikan thought.

"Just tell me you saw it." He kept pushing.

"I did _not!_ I used the foot hole part of your pants to cover my eyes!"

"Yeah _right._"

"I really didn't!"

"You suck." He crouched down.

"I didn't-! _Try _touching me and I will find a way to _electrocute_ you!" Mikan curled her hands into tiny balls of fists.

"Oh yeah? How would you do that, you dumbass."

"I.. I'll.. whatever! Stay away, you pervert!"

He inched closer and held her chin as he spoke to Mikan slowly.

"You know. Just stop _ruining_ my day. And I wouldn't care if you peeked on me while taking a bath. Just stop being so clumsy. I find that _infuriating_. It makes my house _messy_. Also my _life._ Now, since you came through all this trouble, do you want me to flash them again at you?" He bored into Mikan's eyes. Mikan was now gawking at Natsume, because of his _attractive_ face, _intoxicating_ smell, but also his _IDK_-what-to-reply-to words.

"You're so mean! And I didn't come here to see your _body_ _part_! I came here to borrow some _clothes_." She looked down and blushed.

"You are aware that I am a _man_."

"Yeah, so? I've seen the-!" she cut herself off and coughed.

Natsume smirked as he stood up and flexed his arms.

_Oh no. HOLD your FREAKIN' towel! I don't want to see them again. _Mikan thought as she bit her lip. The towel was dropping dangerously low. She closed her eyes.

"What are you closing your eyes for?" Mikan looked up and saw that he had already put on some boxers.

"No reason." She laughed nervously.

"Tch. Here." He threw her a plain white shirt.

"Thanks." Mikan smiled a little to show some gratitude. "How about some underwear?"

"What."

"Undies!"

"Do you expect me to let you borrow my underwear."  
"Well. It's a try...?"

Natsume flexed his jaw, irritated, and narrowed his eyes. "You don't have any ascaris lumbricoides, right?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Mikan frowned.

"Never mind." He threw her his smallest boxer shorts.

"Thanks!" She grinned at her almost complete set. _Bra_.

"Umm. Do you have any bra's around?" She asked quietly and looked away.

"Do I _look_ like someone who wears those boob-holders?" He pointed to his pecs.

"No."

He sighed put on a hoody. He was so comfortable in dressing up in front of Mikan, it made Mikan's jaw drop.

"What. You're staring again."

"No! I just zoned out.." Mikan stood up. "Umm. Can I have a shirt with a different color?"

"Why?"

"Because."

He threw a black one to her face, which she catched via her mouth and tossed the white one.

"Thanks. Can I take a bath in your _holy_ bathroom?" Mikan laughed.

"Don't make a mess." Natsume warned with a matching glare as he stomped off outside his walk-in closet.

{M}

I am so thankful for what Natsume did! But I am so sorry on what I did. I didn't act like a proper guest. Sneaking in twice, drowning once, peeking on him.. Once. But it was not intentional, at ALL. That's a real _bad_ record. I stepped in his clean bath room and marveled at it. When I was done gawking, how many times of today did I gawk like a dork? _Is this a disorder?_ Oh well. I slid down the zipper along my back and stripped off the stinky wet cocktail dress, it made a puddle of silk beneath me. I slipped off my trashed stockings and threw them in the trash. Luckily, there was already a towel waiting to dry me hung by the shower sliding door. I stepped in, carefully, it was quite slippery. She turned the shower knob and warm water started pumping through the shower head thingy. _Ahhh._ Now this is life. I grabbed the soap, it smelled like the icy cool scent Natsume had, well, it's not half bad even if it's not my tangerine ones. I scrubbed my body thoroughly, to remove all germs. It kind of bothers me how Natsume also uses this magnificent bar of soap. I felt a blush creep along my neck. _You better stay away, blush._ I grabbed for the shampoo bottle, I observed it for a while, same scent as the soap. Oh well, Natsume still has some hygiene and bathroom taste even if he dissed my tangerine-y smell. I stepped out and sniffed myself. _All good_, Mikan. I dried myself with the soft towel, it was black like Natsume's. I bit my lip and pushed the thought away. But it was still bugging me, am I considered lucky as to use Natsume's personal things? I questioned myself. I pouted when I couldn't get an answer.

I slipped into the tiny boxers Natsume threw at me earlier, it fit perfectly! Its stripes accentuated my long legs. Then I put on the shirt, it was a good thing I asked him for a different color, if it was white, my soul would be _seen_. He had no bras. This is as close as is to act like wearing one. It was really long, he was a tall guy, and it came down to my thigh.

I got out of the bathroom and walked towards the closet again. I really wanted to make Natsume open his presents, they were _made _to be open right? Watching him like this, with that _attitude_ and _quietness, _makes me wonder if he's just a lonely guy who keeps to himself, not feeling safe of things or whatever. Well, I guess I'll find that out if we become _friends_. Or something. Really, I just want to enjoy this one month. I stepped in and ran towards the back and picked up the simple present.

_When_ I went out of Natsume's room while drying my hair, I smelled some delicious food. My nose perked up instantly. And so did my stomach. _Grumble, grumble._

{N}

I haven't eaten breakfast therefore I am hungry. I walked out after giving her my set of clothes. _Huh._ Should I let her keep those? I mean, she already wore it. Hmm. I'll think about that later. I found myself already opening the fridge. I took out some eggs and some bacon from the freezer. Then I started cooking.

_Grumble, grumble. _I heard.

"What do you want."

"I'm hungry too." I turned to look at her, she was pouting.

"Huh." She began walking towards the kitchen, the moment I looked again; she was already sitting on a stool by the table. But what was she holding. _Tch._ I flexed my jaw. That stupid girl.. _She annoys me._

**Animecutee13 here! Sorry for taking so long! Preoccupied! And when I wrote this I was a bit distracted :( Umm.. Sorry if it sucks a bit! Umm… I will do my best on the next chapter! HAHAHA Ruk**a** and Hotaru will start :DDDDDDDDDDDD Please Review!~! thanks for reading XD XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Love Lockdown**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 7: Material Girl meets Haggard Boy. This ends up… where?

_~We're underneath the stars, laying here on the hood of your car.. Baby I barely know who you are  
Oh yeah yeah boys look so much hotter in the summer, yeah yeah take your shirt off let the water pull me under.. Oh I must be dreaming, oh you got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Summer only lasts so long and there's nothing wrong with having some fun yeah, no need to apologize. Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight.. _–Boys in the summer.

{R}

I just received a call from my boss. He said.. _Uhh._ Well to make things easier, I'll make a flashback for you. _Wooooosh_. FLASHBACK. How dramatic, eh? Well whatever. Here is the conversation I had with my boss. _Hmm._. Tadah!

"Ruka."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd like you to fetch my sister from the airport. Hotaru's her name."

"Okay! Will do sir. When?"

"Now."

"HUH? _Now?_ Reee-aally?"

"Yes. And bring her to your house. You're in charge of her for now." _Ahmygosshhh_. I think I've become a babysitter for the adults. This might be the best time for Batman or Spiderman, or maybe Ironman too, to come swooping in unexpectedly. This is a mayday! _Code red! _Code blue! _Code whatever!_ Maydayyyy!

"Ruka, are you still there? Your breathing on the receiver is creepy."

"Oh! Sorry about that sir, I was hypnotized by my goldfish." But I don't really have one.

"What?"

"Sorry, nothing."

"So.."

"Yeah."

"Accompany her for the month, take charge. And I don't want any _boys_ around her. I'd like you to report any trouble she causes if something happens."

"Yes sir!"

"Okay. I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Young Master! How is Mikan?"

_Click._ He hung up. That must've been a sign that she's too ahhh-nnoooying to talk about. Well, she's Mikan. No one can actually change the permanent fact that she is really annoying and clumsy when it comes to living with her and if you're an irritable person. _Huh._ I think that's just a fact. _Wee._

Well, gotta go to the airport. Oh _wait_. Mikan's mother! _Yuka-san._ Where do I take _her? _ My adult-sitting services are being _abused_ too much. But I really can't do anything much about this. Natsume Hyuuga is my boss, if I disagree; he'll have my head on a platter and an apple in my mouth for garnishing! And Mikan Sakura is my best friend that I made a promise to take care of her mother. _Sooo.._

Tick tock tick tock.

Okay, I know what to do. I'm taking them both to our ranch; the Nogi Ranch! To the Nogi mobile!

My car is only a simple car the Young Master gives to his high ranking employees.. It's only a secondhand silver car and it _ain't _big. Fits five people tops. _Hmm. _I hope my adult babies pack light.

{H}

"Miss." A hand shook my shoulder softly. My shoulder. _Shoulder. _The cloth on my shoulder was a portion of my $500 blouse. _Tch_.

I opened my eyes just to see that it was dark. Because of my $300 shades. I slowly looked up at the middle-aged stewardess.

"We're here." She smiled.

" 'Kay." I stood up and slung my Prada bag on my shoulders. I started off along the aisle. "Oh and by the way. Was your hand dirty?"

"P-pardon?" I looked at her in the corner of my eye.

"Was the hand you used to touch me dirty?"

"No, miss."

"Good." With that, I got off the plane; the hot summer breeze played around with my short raven colored hair. My loose white scoop neck pumpkin-sleeved blouse swished while my black pants stuck to me like second skin. As I walked down the mini stairs to get to the automatic opening doors of the airport, I was careful to not touch any other airport people. I hate germs, especially when they get on my expensive fashionable exquisite pieces.

I am Hotaru 'Imai' 'fashionista' Hyuuga. My middle name is fashion. Becauese I love fashion and make up and designing and being popular. Imai, because, well, I just like how it sounds. I am the _spoiled_ princess of the Hyuuga's. _Whatever I want, I GET._ So if anything stands in my way, you better get yourself some armor or a helmet for all I care, 'cuz you might need it once I get my henchmen (suitors), which are now at vacation, to _beat you up._

After a phone call with my brother just now.. _Hmm._ He told me to go with his assistant. I wonder which one he is among these sea of cheap sweats wearing people. I waited for someone to approach me.

….

…..

….

…..

_What the hell?_ Where is that stupid assistant of my brother? My knees are hurting; these stilettos aren't easy to move in. And I've been standing here for the last, (checks $760 watch) hour and twenty minutes. I leaned back on the wall behind me. But a though crossed my mind, _Eww,_ I immediately pushed away from it and stared at the wall if there were any _marks of sin_, in which I meant as.. _boogers, bubblegum, and etcetera gross objects in life._ And then someone tapped my shoulder. _Again?_ Ugh. I'll let it slide this time..

"Excuse me. Are you Hotaru?" I slowly turned to look at him, he was one _fashion disaster! _His shirt was like, you know, washed too many times that it looked faded and stretched. He had a good body structure though. His pants had studs on them. They don't actually match that rug he's wearing. And he was wearing flip flops. _Seriously? HARRY POTTER glasses?_ It was round too! Ugh. He is in need of a makeover.

"Yes. I am she. Who are you?" I tilted my head to the side and licked my lipglossed lips.

"Ruka Nogi." He fixed his glasses and sniffed.

{Narrator}

"Oh. You must be that assistant of my brother." Hotaru chimed. She raised her sunglasses and put in on her head like a headband.

"Y-yes." Ruka was surprised by her mesmerizing violet eyes. My new adult baby, _she_ _looks_ _cute_! He cooed.. But then she slugged him her heavy Prada bag and started strutting towards somewhere.

"Carry that and get my other bags." She snapped at him then strutted towards the carousel of luggage. She was pissed with the fact that he made her wait for a _loooong_ moment.

_Ugh! What a BITCH!_ Ruka trudged behind her as he mimicked her words earlier.

"_Carry that and get my other bags. _Tch! Bitch." He muttered.

"_What _did you just say?" Hotaru stopped and turned towards him.

"I didn't say anything." Ruka crossed his arms_. "Maybe_ that was just the wind blowing through your ears." He raised his brow as he pronounced his words slowly.

"Well, _you're _one _feisty _employee, aren't you?" Hotaru scoffed. "I swear I heard you call me bitch, _bitch_."

"Whattt-evuuuurrr~" Ruka rolled his eyes.

"I'm _keeping_ an eye on you." Hotarus said threateningly as she pointed two fingers from her eyes to his. "Get my luggage."

"Tch. _Oh brother." _Ruka mumbled to himself.

"There! Get that one!" Hotaru chirped as she saw her purple stroller bag.

"And that one too!" She pointed to the purple duffel bag.

"Oh, another one! I almost forgot!" She fanned herself with her hand then pointed the purple backpack.

Ruka was breathing heavily and panting like a dog as he pushed the bags in the push cart. _Damn this spoiled brat! _He cursed. When they reached the car. Hotaru stopped.

"This is our _ride_?" She looked at Ruka with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. Is there a problem, bitch? Oops. That slipped." He threw her a sarcastic smile after he said that nonchalantly. He stuffed the bags in the trunk, which unsuccessfully did not fit all the luggage and had to be put at the back seat.

"So what if I'm a bitch?" Hotaru taunted.

"Do I need to answer that?" Ruka put his hands on his hips.

"Kids. Stop fighting!" Yuka suddenly called from inside the car. "Hurry up and get in, it's really hot out here."

The two stopped biting each other's neck off and got in the car. Ruka started driving.

{H}

What a day this is turning out to be! I mean, I'm going to be stuck with a gay-like guy and a middle-aged woman. This isn't what I expected to like you know, _happen_. I thought a hot executive looking guy would be picking me up, but instead this dweeby nerdy freaky unfashionably gay faggot. Now here I was, sitting at the backseat with my luggage. _Ugh._ I feel like Miley Cyrus, who always ends up with a role in a movie that needs to sit in the backseat while looking outside an open window. _Where the heck are we going anyway?_

{Narrator}

The silver second hand car zoomed through the road found in the midst of some random forest. When they reached a rocky trail, where they could now hear the sounds of some 'moo's and 'neiiighhh's of the animals, Ruka parked the car near a tree. They got out.

"What is this place, Ruka?" Hotaru sniffed and her face soured up because of the smell of manure and poop.

"Why don't you carry your bags and start walking to find out?" Ruka locked the car and rolled his eyes at her as he passed her.

"Yes c'mon, Hotaru. I am Yuka by the way. Mikan Sakura's mother." Yuka smiled brightly at her.

"Uhh. Who's Mikan?"

"She's the girl stuck with your brother in the lockdown."

"W-WHAT? He's with a _girl_?"

"Yes. Here let me help you with that." Yuka took her stroller bag and started working her way on the rocky and grassy path.

"Thanks." She started moving too, clad with her heavy luggage. "C'mon vamanos! Everybody let's go.." She heard the faggot singing.

And then…

Hotaru's nostril was filled with some disgusting scent that made her want to puke so badly. She gagged and looked down at the squishy substance staining her $1000 stilettos.

"UGHHHH! Get me out of this ranch! Farm! Hell hold! Forest! Whatever you call it!" Hotaru screamed of irritation.

"Well, sooo-ryyyy little miss material girl!" Ruka snapped.

"Tch! Look at my feet? I just stepped on some cow shit! Clean it up! Clean it upppp!" Hotaru flailed her arms around and her nostrils flaring. Her amethyst orbs' glare boring into Ruka's sapphire ones.

"What do you want me to do, lick it? _Hmph_! Rub it on the grass yourself." Ruka stuck his tongue out and continued his way to his place.

"Agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Hotaru shrieked, her eyes shut and her face red. This was not her world anymore; _this is the freaking opposite of her material heaven! _She rubbed her foot nonstop at the nearby cogon grass.

…..

….

….

…

{H}

I have finally reached the destination. _Phew. _I looked up and it was close to night time. The sun was starting to set. And next to the wondrous view, was a sign. _NOGI RANCH_. It said. Oh. My. God. _Ranch_? I was practically praying that it won't be like this! But it _is_ like this! OMG. This place will be the death of me. No internet? No malls? No gym! No air-conditioning? No TV? Maybe? _Ughhh!_ Poor me! I pouted my now-losing-its-gloss lips. What a sad vacation this will turn out to be? The horrible stench of earlier's shit scene was still lingering on my left leg. I opened the screen door and went in. _Ahhhhhhhhh, _my inner voice groaned. What a simple, dirty-looking, old, place. So old fashioned!

"Your room is upstairs, first door to the left." Ruka motioned to her as he chugged down a bottle of water.

"Okay, Harry Potter." I sneered. "Thanks for not helping me earlier!"

"No prob, bitch."

"Why you!"

"Cut the _crap_, hon. Just get your stuff up." He groaned exasperatingly and went out.

That boy is really annoying! Calling me a bitch has even become a hobby? _Really? _Ugh. I put away my stuff and took off my shoes. My feet hurt. It felt like I had been walking for like forever. _Ugh_. I went out and gazed at the sky. It was finally night time. My favorite part of the day. I walked towards the huge red roofed house looking thing I didn't really know what that was. Well, I didn't mind the cold dirt touching my feet, I don't want to continue with those stinky stilettos tonight. There was a truck, a blue truck. I observed it.

"Hey." A voice said behind me, I quickly turned around and gasped. There was a really masculine topless blonde wearing jeans.

"H-Hey." I stuttered. My eyes couldn't help but ogle. He seemed familiar. But there was something different..

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Just roaming around."

He approached me and crouched down to get a dangerously huge wrench by my foot.

"You could've worn some shoes. This could've went right through your foot, hon." He said in a low voice. He's so _hot!_ Me likey, my inner voice cooed.

"Well, my shoes are kinda messed up right now." I fumbled and tripped on bucket that I didn't know was by my other foot. He caught me with his strong toned arms, and my hands automatically went on his bare well chiseled chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His eyes were sparkling blue as it stared into mine. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

"Uhh.. yes." Unintentionally, nope, joking! I really like hot guys. So, intentionally, I lifted my face and placed my lips on his. They were really warm and soft. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss me?

Suddenly he pushed me after ten seconds.

"Hotaru! How could you do that, bitch?" He raved.

….

Oh My God._Ruka?_

**Animecutee13 here! Sorry for taking so long! It's been a week I think? HAHAHH! XD I hope you like this one! =)) Hotaru and Ruka only! :DDD AHHAHAH! :DDDD I hope you liked it! it was sorta rushed! (sory if there are typos and such!) Cuz I have school tomorrow already! :DD im nervous! First day of classes as a college student! :OOOO OMG! HAHAHH! Im digging my new hair! XD short! :D HAHAHAH! Please review! Tell me watcha think guys =)) HAHAHAH! Im so friggin nervous? HOHOHO! Good Night! Don't let the bed bugs bite! STAW :D please read my I never felt this way before then vote on the poll :D HAHAHA :( only if ya want to! Please review? K? K? HAHAH! NIGHT! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 8: Mikan the curious therapist? Holy shit, it's the end of the world!

_~Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can, you know.. Now we're feeling so good. Picking up things we shouldn't read, looks like the end of history as we know, it's just the end of the world.. Into a place, where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it's nine in the afternoon .. Cause it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon, you could 'cause you can so you do.. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do.. When it's nine in the afternoon.. _– 9 in the afternoon (Mikan's mind)

_~Somebody say, I dont want it anymore.. I dont want it anymore, because I know my word so you can keep that drama, I dont want it anymore._. – Not anymore (Natsume's mind)

{N}

There she was, approaching.. Getting freaking closer and closer. Like Sadako crawling out of the TV. Tch. I _knew _she didn't just stop by for clothes in my closet. _The hell._ She even brought out one of the things I am _trying _to ignore. Why did this _nightmare_ have to get locked in here with me?

"What the heck is going on in that _little _mind of yours?" I slammed the egg too hard on the pan and it got cooked along with its stupid shells.

"_Weeeellll_!" She threw it a bit then caught it. "I saw this at the back of your closet befo-.. _after_!.. After our little _incident_."

"Stupid. Put it back." I grunted as I fried a new egg. _Why the heck is she so curious anyway? Tch._

"Huh. I am not _stupid_. YOU ARE!" Her eyes got larger like these brown tennis balls. "If you were half as smart as I, you'd _know_ that presents were made to be opened. Eh? Now open this one! It says it's from this _Luna._ C'mon! She bought this for you to enjoy not keep in your gi-normous closet."

"I don't care. Put it back."

"You're so conceited and _evil_ you don't know how to appreciate a person's gift!"

"Tch. And I'm the _evil_ one? What." I snorted. Luna was the evil one. _The devil's spawn. Never honest and full of bitchery and hoe-ery._

{Narrator}

"Excuse me?" Mikan raised a brow.

"Put it back." Natsume said quietly, as his temper grew hotter.

"No!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"_Return_ it, to the fucking closet!" He roared at her. His nose flared with anger as he glared at her.

"No." She stepped back a bit, face worried. _I just wanted to do you a favor since you've been nice to me these past few hours, _Mikan thought and pouted.

"Why the hell are you being so difficult? And what the fuck! Why do you care so much, huh?" Natsume set the plate hard on the table it made a loud _clank_.

"I WANT TO HELP, you _big_ ball of loneliness!" Mikan emphasized the words with her mouth and walked towards him, her footsteps making a comforting sound. She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with empathy.

"Tch." He scoffed. "What, are you some freakin' therapist now."

"I could be if you let me know your thoughts!" Mikan chirped.

"Well, you big ball of stupidity.. Cut the crap."

"Let me. _Please?_ I mean it's the least I could do for you.. Letting me borrow clothes, staying here in your mansion, letting me bathe in your holy bathroom, and all.. And possibly.. (glances at the plate) letting me eat one of those eggs. Hmm?" She grinned pleadingly at him.

"Telling you my thoughts.. What the fuck is that supposed to do for me?" Natsume rolled his crimson orbs and started forking the egg.

"It lessens the heavy feelings you're carrying inside! DUH." She smacked his chest.

"I think I'd like it better if you were to shut up and stay in a corner, idiot."

"Oh c'mon! It's so freaking _obvious_ you're this Mr. Lonely who has a reason of wanting to always isolate himself from people," Mikan went on wagging the gift in front of his face. "I can tell, you don't open up to anyone."

"What makes you think you're worthy of my thoughts. Tch"

"Well, we're stuck here for a month. And. It's not like I'm off to ruin your future after all the kindness you've showed me." Mikan beamed at him as she put down the small narrow box beside his plate. Natsume raised his brow and let her on his train of thought for a while.

"….."

"So. What shall it be?"

"No."

"_Ugh_!" That was her last straw.

He smirked.

"You good for nothing.. Rude douchebag…" Mikan muttered angrily as she steamed. She grabbed onto his jacket and shoved him hard onto the sofa. Natsume was quite surprised. He didn't even finish his meal.

"I didn't drain my brain of ways trying to have you open up here for nothing, GOT THAT? Now I am friggin' stuck here with you, my ex-boss," she points to the handsome guy on the red sofa," and I am just flabbergasted on how rude and arrogant you are! So I came here to your stupidly large manor, I mean, who would have a house like this when lives _alone _.. And would fill it with employees, maids, whatever.. Just to fire them when he gets pissed off. For no reason? YOU just fired me like I'm some useless lazy old lady that does nothing but scratch her back and sits around on her ass making it larger than it is. Puhh-lease! I am one of the most hard-working maids in this mansion and you throw me away like some expired cheese from your refrigerator! What the hell are you thinking huh? Did you know? I didn't get to take on college because I chose to work as a maid to earn some money to get my mom's sickness treated?" She grabbed his plate and started munching on his remaining meal.

"…."

(munch munch)

"That's mine."

"SHUT UP!"

"…."

"And so one night, I came here to somehow teach you a lesson, or in other words _revenge _to make you regret what you did to us maids. I guess I got a little vengeance with your dumb award. Tch. Who keeps a Most Attractive award on a frame. _Conceited pig._ Ugh. Now as you can see, because of our little Tom and Jerry chase, you got soooo scared you had to press the emergency button did you? Huh. Now, because of your _stupiiiiidddiiity_, we're in lockdown. And I can't even attend to my only family, my mom, who is _sick._ With Bipolar Disorder. It's a good thing I have Ruka to call and remind to have her take her medicine. If not, she might have episodes again.. Like when I was fifteen. She almost killed herself. Now if that isn't prevented what could happen huh? She might die. All because of this stupid lock down! .. I lost my job because of _you_. Causing all of this _nonsense_ to happen! And now, I'm trying to tell you my thoughts to tell you that you're not the only one who's having problems so screw it and cheer the hell up! You're not the only freakin' person in the world." Mikan heaved a long breath.

"So at least tell me your thoughts. I've said mine." She set down the empty plate in which she finished off as she said her emotion filled speech.

Natsume raised his brow and stood up. _She's a bomb waiting to explode. It's really not depict-able with her actions that these things are happening in her life.. _He thought.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?" Mikan rushed over to him as he strode towards the cupboard.

He took out something, "Here. We're drinking." He handed her a bottle of tequila.

"Uhh. Whoah. Didn't see that one coming." Mikan was dumbfounded. "Well, Mikan Sakura here. I'll be your therapist for today." Mikan smiled her winning smile at him.

"More like the-_rape_-ist." Natsume smirked.

{M}

The rape ist? WHAT? Whatever. Dorky much, Natsume. I have finally let out my worries. _Whew. _It feels so great! I feel so light. It's like the wind can take me anywhere now. Except, there is no wind that enters this huge manor. Because of the unbelievably strong metal sheets around the openings. Tch. Annoying lockdown! I don't think there'd be a time that I'll ever think of the moments I spent in here as wonderful with this rude jerky agonistic lonely damsel-guy in distress. He gave me this tequila bottle and he took out the shot glasses from the smaller cupboard. Uhh. What kind of _therapy_ are we having?

"Bring that to my room." He mumbled as he walked to his room.

"Hey! No chaser?"

"Lock down."

".. Uhh. Okay, be right there." I mustered up as I juggled the bottle with the present I was holding and stumbled towards his room.

As I entered his colossal room, I didn't notice the boxers on the floor. Okay you know it already. Do I have to say it? _Ugh._ 'Kay fine. I slipped. Luckily, an unexpected arm snaked around my waist to keep me from slamming into the hardwood floor. That would've hurt bad.

"You klutz. One more clumsy thing, this thing we're gonna do is off." He breathed on my face. _Ah~ _Such a cool breath. It's like the wind I was waiting for ten minutes ago!

"S-sorry. It won't happen again." I was melted within his gaze, it was a good thing I was still holding the bottle of tequila. He released her as she stood up properly.

"Hey. I wouldn't have slipped if your stinky boxers weren't there!" I was blushing and I was good at hiding it because my hair was cascading along my face.  
"Whatever. You're still a klutz." He slouched on bed and crossed his arms behind his head. He patted the spot beside him and said," Where were we?"

I gulped. "Your story…?"

"Give me that."

"What.." I threw him both tequila bottle and the gift. He caught both. This must mean he'll open the _present_.. OMG. Success, Mikan!

"If you're thinking I'm opening that dumb present you're wrong." A smirk tugged on his narrow lips as he spoke non-chalantly.

I jumped on his bed and stood above him. "You're opening it. Or else I'll _crush_ you!" I glowered over him.

"Tch. Even if you jump on me like a trampoline I won't break, you idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"Why you!" I pounced on him and held the sides of his face and pushed them together making a fish face.

"HAHAHAH!" I laughed with victory. "You look _funny~_ " I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat on his chest.

"You _fish face_!"

"Hmmm! Hm—mmm!" He kept mumbling. I could notice he was getting annoyed and his hand was trying to push me. Hah! He loses this time. I smirked.

"You little midget…" He glared at me as he got my hands off of his face. "How dare you sit on me like I'm a _chair_?" He propped up on his elbows and flexed his jaw. "And how dare you touch my handsome _face_ like that?" He narrowed his eyes and moved forward towards me.. _Wahh! This is creepy._

I fell backwards on his soft, like clouds (I'm not kidding), bed. And this time, he was over me. _Oh my God! Help!_ He pinned my arms to the side. Ugh. I tried to break free but he was to freaking strong. It was now that I was only aware that I was wearing no bra and wearing his short boxers. _Oh no._ Rape-able clothes! _Eeep!_

"Now who's _laughing_." He smirked and pouted his lips into an annoying pucker barely visible because of the dim-lighting and there wasn't exactly much light because of the lock down.

"Let me go you pervert!" I glared at him. "Just open the present! That's all this was about."

"I'll never open that stupid present. I hate the person who gave it." His face turned blank.

"Oh that Luna girl?"

"Don't mention that bitch's name."

"LUNA LUNA LUNA?"

"Shut up." His grip tightened.

"_Okay_. Ouch?" I cringed with shock. "You can let go now, I won't attack you.. Fish face."

"…" He let go and opened the bottle of tequila. He took a shot.

"Hmm. Let me guess. She's your ex. She broke your heart. She's.. Uhh. A hoe? Or maybe she's your ex 'cause she died?" Well, they were good guesses.

"Wow. You're pretty good at this therapy thing. You didn't even let the patient talk." He turned his gaze towards her.

"Uhh. I was just guessing." I scratched my head and ruffled my hair a bit.

"You're right. She's an ex. Broke my heart because she was seeing other men other than me." He looked at me warily. "Now, she's seeing my brother."

"WHAT?" I gasped. "Your brother? WTF! What a whore! I'm sorry for my words but I just really despise people who are not satisfied with one person." I grimaced at my empty shot glass.

"You sure are _biased_ for a therapist, idiot. Want some."

"YES." He poured some on mine and I drank. "Ahh~"

It left a burning line inside my throat. But it felt .. okay.

{Narrator}

"Tell me more."

"That's all to say."

"Then why are you so lonely? Just because of that? I swear I can see some trust issues in you."

"_What kind_ of _therapist_ are _you_? There's this thing we call free association you know."

"What?"

"You're the one doing the talking. Dimwit. The client's supposed to be the one talking."

"Well you're not _talking_!"

"…. I was gonna talk."

"You were? Sorry. Let me guess! (Natsume heaves a sigh) You don't trust people 'cause they're only after your money and fame? I saw that snow globe of yours. It's really pretty. I can tell it's about you. How you're lonely and isolated from the world.."

"….." He looked down at his shot glass. _She can really guess.. _The room stood still for a moment.

"Natsume?.." Mikan leaned towards him. _He must be really lonely.._

"Whatever. You got it right anyways." His head slowly snapped back up.

"So these trust issues were the effect of Luna?"

He rolled her eyes because of her name. "Part of it." He took a shot.

"If only part of it. Maybe you should open her gift. I mean, I'm really curious!"

"Tch. You're one _selfish_ therapist aren't you?"He glared at Mikan's bubbly face.

"Just open it. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't do you any harm!" She gave him a go-on-just-do-it smile. "Cheers, amigo." Mikan chirped and they took shots and drank at the same time.

"Tch." He grabbed the rectangular present and ripped off the wrapping paper.

Mikan and Natsume squinted in the darkness just to see the writing on the box of the gift..

…. **KARAOKE SINGER 7000**.

"WHAT?" They chorused.

"That … s-she didn't even know what to give me for my birthday?" Natsume stared dumbfoundedly at the object. "Seriously, _what the fuck_!"

"I know. I'm surprised too. A man like you getting a Karaoke Singer 7000? LAAAME!" Mikan laughed. "That's not the point. We've been together for 2 years and she doesn't even know what to get me for my birthday. That's what I'm pissed about you idiot." Natsume raved as Mikan patted his shoulder with comfort. "But you're right too." They took another shot.

"Well look at the bright side. It's high tech?" Mikan giggled out of nowhere, yeah, she was getting sort of tipsy. She grabbed the box and squinted again to read its small writings. "It says it has songs from Elvis to Celine Dion to Britney Spears to Chris Brown to Lady GaGa. And whatever present generation we're in." Mikan smiled goofily at Natsume.

"Whatever."

"Let's give it a try!"

Natsume took another shot.

**HEYY! Animecutee13 here! I am so sooorryyy for the long wait! :D But aren't you happy I updated? Luckily.. It's our sembreak! YIPEEE! :DD HAHAAHAHAHAHH! XD Well I hope I didn't lose my mojo. I hope you guys liked this one! :D it's kinda revelation-icious :)))))) HAHAHAH! XD PLEASE REVIEWW! And you know whaaaat! I might make another Gakuen Alice fict. If you guys are fairly active during this hopefully productive sembreak of mine! :D Please review! :DDDD pretty pleaseee! :D Don't flaaame! HAHAHAH! XD okay time check.. 2am :D holy cow. HAHA! Excuse the typos in the fict aboveeee! TCGB XOXO guys! Good night! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 9: Musical Therapy + Basking in Tequila Kisses.

~_Something happens and I'm head over heels, I never find out, until I'm head over heels. Don't take my heart, don't break my heart.. Don't throw it away. –_Head over heels.

_~When you see my face I hope it gives you hell. _– Gives you hell.

~_I'm perfectly lonely 'cause I don't belong to anyone, and nobody belongs to me._—Perfectly Lonely

~_And I will try to fix you._ –Fix you.

~It's a quarter after one.. I'm all alone and I need you now.. –Need you now.

{M}

"Let's give it a try!" I chirped.

Natsume took another shot. And so did I, _my God!_ This tequila bottle doesn't seem like it was getting any less. Is that some kind of magical alcohol that won't go empty? _Whew._ This is gonna be one loooong afternoon. But from the looks of the bottle, it seems like it'll last till early morning. It's pretty huge and darn hard to empty. One _very _drunk brother will be having a major hangover in the morning. Maybe me too but, .. It's about him right now. I might be with him right now, but it's because I can't handle knowing _nothing_ about this rumored arrogant and steel-hearted man. From what I've been hearing this past hour, laying sprawled on his cottony-cloud-like-soft bed, he's been having some bad moments in his life too. Being cheated on by a slutty bitch is a _big _thing, especially if she was now dating your brother. Seriously, if I were a boy I might've killed that girl! By plucking hair all over her head and body one by one till she looks like a naked mole rat and locking her into a room with a sadist. _Grr. LUNA… _I'll remember that name from now on. Umm. You're probably wondering why I'm sympathizing with this cold-hearted jerk. It's cause, I know now that he has some sensitivity, though he can turn it on or off based on the person he's talking to.. And that's pretty nice and made me forget that I hated him. Or is this the effect of the drink. _Huh._ But I'm not drunk at the moment. So this must be real. I let out a small smile. I think I have finally started to have a light heart for him.

"So how about it?" I opened the small box and took out a black microphone that had a small keypad on it. "It might be fun you know! And we're on lock down. For a month. _Live a little_. At least no one can see whatever we do in here."

"I know how to live." He smirked and took a sip, "Going to bars. Sleeping with girls from all over."

I was taken aback and gulped loudly. "Sleeping with girls?" _Please don't include me in the list of your bed girls. _

"Only high class beautiful girls of course. _Presents_. Not girls like you." He smirked and had a cool expression on his face. I remembered the time I tried to use myself as a present from Ruka when I broke in his room, let alone his mansion. _God, that was so embarrassing._

"Like Luna the tuna?" I taunted him with a teasing look on my face and giggles.

"Pfft. I wouldn't classify her under that subject." He shrugged with a disgusted look on his face.

"You shouldn't _generalize_ all girls to _that_ .. that wicked person! Girls should be treated with care you know. Also boys. I'm not a sexist don't worry. But I understand you. She hurt you bad." I flashed a sorry smile at him. "But of course! Don't sleep with _every_ girl in the world. That's like freaking wrong! Who are you, _Zeus_?"

"Maybe." He reached for my long slender legs and pulled them till they were on his legs. "Because someone needs to be my _Hera, _and save me from myself." He added huskily. _Good Lord! What is he doing? _I couldn't help but get flustered and slap his warm and soft hands away as they left invisible imprints on my skin. I angled my legs away from this god wannabe as he chuckled with smoldering crimson eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll find her. She's around there somewhere." I turned my back on him but I could still feel his stare.

"You ready?" I stretched out my hand holding the microphone at him with a mischievous lushy smile.

"Are you kidding me? I would be caught _dead_ using that shit." Natsume slouched back on the pillows and crossed his arms behind his head.

Minutes later..

"Woohooo! Go Hyuuga! Go Hyuuga!" I cheered; he was sitting on the edge of the bed and picking a song with a bored look on his face.

"Shut up." He retorted as he drank another shot of tequila.

Light piano music sounded from the surround sound speakers in his room, it was so realistic like it was the actual music used in the recording.. Wow.

_This is dedicated to  
This, This, This is dedicated to  
Mmmmmm, well if you're feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you  
_

Uhh. To me? I thought. Well. I don't really know what you're saying man! I guess I'll need to listen to the song.

_Well, I've been the super BOYFRIEND  
Let you think that nothing bother me  
Like when you go out with your friends  
And people bring me back the stories  
The stories about them other boys  
Bout this one, and that one, and those three  
So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?)  
You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me  
_

I was caught in a daze with what he was singing. Was this how he felt for Luna? How could that girl be so _insensitive? _

_No, No, Noooo (No, No)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all before, foe, foe (foe, foe)  
Then right where you are just get up  
_

His voice casted a different meaning to _tantalizing. _It was husky, cool, low, whatever. It seemed so sexy and handsome at the same time I didn't know what to say. Or comment. Sorry, sorta off topic from his feelings. Teehee.

_Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

Don't worry. She's gone. She won't give you any more pain, I ranted in my head.

_Mmmmm, no more settling for less  
I'm looking for that kind of WOMAN  
Thats gonna give her best, cause I'm giving my best  
A WOMAN that wants to cherish this  
And knows exactly how to woo me  
Not some silly little girl  
Who wants my goodies cause SHE took me to the movies_

You deserve so much better, Natsume..

_This is dedicated to(better leave in a day)  
This, this, this is dedicated to(wipe the tears from my face)  
Mmmmm, well if you feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you (if you feel me say)  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
Ooooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore .._

The song ended. And I discovered a few things about him. (Maybe I should make him sing more often) _One. _He can sing. He wasn't exactly the singing bird type. Just the typical Oh-my-gosh-you-I-didn't-know-you-can-sing type. _Two. _He was _really _broken about this Luna-tic. With her, she's the most probable reason of Natsume's maltreating of the employees, and people. And himself. _Three. _He deserves the opposite of the obnoxious Luna. One that would take care of him and appreciate what he does. And of course, someone who sticks to _one_.

He actually scored a 97. It was predictable. Right? Or maybe he rigged it. Cheater.

….

{R}

"R-Ruka?" She blurted out suddenly with a WTF face as she squinted in the dark to catch a better look at me. She looked ridiculous, _seriously._ Like some freak with an eye problem.

"Yes it is _me. _Now _do_ explain what you just did! You can't just waltz in my garage and kiss me!" I shot at her and crossed my arms and glared at her momentarily. I started clearing all the scattered tools on the floor.

"Your glasses? Did you lose them here?" She suddenly asked with concern.

"Ex—cuuuse me. I'm not some sloppy joe who misplaces stuff! I don't wear my glasses at night. My eyes are sharper at night."

"Are you an owl or something? Icky."

"Bitch, are you _blind? _You don't see me growing feathers when the clock strikes ten in the evening!_" _

"Whatever. In what beautifying machine did you enter and you came out _this hot?_" She was still shocked and gaping at me. What exactly was this drama queen so shocked about? She's acting like Hilary Duff who just saw Johnny Depp without crazy make-up from Edward Scissorhands.

"I'm _sorry, _I can't understand you." I said sarcastically, "But what the heck are you saying, _ya doofus_!" I yelled.

"The point is, you're actually _hot, _sister bitch! SMOKING! No female brain can deny it! _See_?" She raised a broken piece of a mirror, I barely saw myself, moonlight served as the only light source. If she just pulled out a vanity table I would've been more satisfied. "Look at yourself! Without those dorky Harry Potter glasses your sparkly azure eyes are trēs fab! And if you get rid of those loose over-washed shirts and wear some kind of properly fitted v-neck you'd look more appealing! And those tacky jeans of yours.. If you replace them with simple and higher class pants, you can actually look great! In short, you're a _hunk_! You feelin' me, yummy?"

"You're crazy." I started walking towards the house. She had just insulted me three times. _Excuse her! _But I look damn good with whatever I wear. _I am beautiful in every single way_! And no matter what she says! And yes. I took that from Christina Aguillera's song.

She started following me out, such a creeper _my God_! She's like a stalker after that incident. After I took a bath. She was outside my room. And when I went down to the kitchen to drink some milk. She was trailing behind me. _Argh! _The young master is _see-riii-yusss-lyyy_ not paying me enough to babysit this annoying female. You wanna know how annoying she is? She's like a huge pimple a person can get the day before prom. You can't actually prick it and all, it might bleed and you'll _lose_ blood, ugh right? And on top of that you'll look like you have this friggin' _wart_ on your face. Basically, you can't get rid of it, even by using creams; they sometimes just make it freakin' _worse. _In the end it only goes away the time prom's over.

"I like you." She suddenly said.

I suddenly spewed out the milk in surprise. Luckily, the act was committed in _front_ of her. I cackled evilly in my head. That's what you get for being such bother! _Hah._

"Eww!" She wailed with sweet milk trickling down her porcelain face.

{Narrator}

"That serves as a lesson! You shouldn't go up to people saying 'I like you' all of a sudden!" Ruka craned his neck forward of annoyance. His blue eyes were twinkling automatically in Hotaru's eyes.

"I'm serious! I like you!" Hotaru repeated with determination in her eyes. She was just _too_ intoxicated with the Ruka she saw in the garage. And Hotaru is the type who gets anything she wants. Or _anyone. _

"_Listen bi-atch. _Run that by me again, I _suhh-wear_ you are sleeping in the stables!" He scolded and pointed his finger to the window. As if automatically, there were _neighs, moos, _and _cock-a-doodle-doo's._ "It's _veeery _dirty and stinky there. It might cause your death!" He added to scare her.

"Over my drop dead gorgeous body! I will never sleep there." She replied haughtily with a sour look on her face.

"Okay. Good girl! Glad that we are over your little infatuation problem! Night bitch!" Ruka said like some tongue twister started to go up the stairs in his blue pajamas and white sleeveless shirt.

"Don't call me bitch anymore." She said with a tired look on her face. "At first I thought you were this unattractive dork who knew nothing about looks. I even thought you were gay for a moment. That explains the bitching around. But all that's _changed_! You're a man in my eyes now! Just like _love at first sight.. _" She nodded excitedly and rocketed towards Ruka.

Ruka gasped loudly and dramatically. "You thought I was _GAY?_" He scoffed, "Well that just added more on your bitch points!"

"I said stop calling me that _honey_!" Hotaru clung to his arm and nuzzled on it. "If you don't stop calling me that, I'll tell onii-chan that you're not treating me well! Hmph!"

Ruka gasped louder, _this is a harder case than I thought! _

….

{M}

"Let's make this more interesting!" I chimed as I sat up his bed. "Let's mix this karaoke-ing with I NEVER!"

"Whatever. I'll win anyway." He smirked and zipped his hoodie down a bit. _Don't do that! _God, why did he have to reveal his well chiseled chest.. I blushed and looked away. _Don't give in Mikan!_

"You sure about that, you prick! I'll start." I said through gritted teeth and blushing cheeks. He took a drink and refilled our shot glasses. "Whoever hits the 2nd lose will sing."

"Whatever floats your boat, _love_." He smiled smugly and inched closer. He already smelled like the beverage. Why did he have to use the word love! It's not like we're freaking in love. Or anything. He must be starting to get affected by the booze in his system.

{Narrator}

"I've never.. Slept with anyone yet." Mikan smirked victoriously and without any hesitations except for a glare, he drank a shot.

"I haven't been a maid before." Natsume crooned. "Oh, no, let me." He smirked wider and poured a shot for the fuming Mikan who remembered her bitter fate of being fired.

"Oh sure, rub it in, you douche." Mikan muttered as she drank it down.

"I've never skinny-dipped!" She waited for him to take a swig but he didn't. "Shoot."

"I don't go _that_ far, you idiot." He removed his hoodie leaving him exposing his hot lean body and his pinstriped black and white boxers. He's probably the only guy in the world that wears the most stylishly manly boxers and doesn't realize it. "I've never kissed a guy before." He smirked.

"_Ha_! You think I've kissed one before? Well you thought wrong!" Mikan modeled and pouted her never-been-kissed-before-lips and raised her perfect brow.

"You sure about that, you water-sputtering-bacteria-holding-drowning-woman?" He smirked handsomely as he sat up closer to her and served her another shot.

"Hey! That was purely CPR, not a _kiss._" Mikan fumed. "Unless you kissed me? Did _you_? Oh my God! You did! You're such a _pervert_!" She pummeled against him again but he was well rooted to where he was sitting on his soft bed and made him sturdy. She began hitting him with a pillow and ended up sitting on his on his lap, unable to rein him down.

He chuckled softly at the furious girl hitting him as if it was going to hurt him. He caught her arm and captured her eyes with his own, the girl two inches away from her face tinted with red and her auburn hair in disarray. The lamp's light provided them with light just enough to create a romantic glow and right now they were both wondering why hazel can't turn away from crimson.

Natsume let go of Mikan's hands and they automatically floated to his broad shoulders and the sparks flew higher. He leaned in closer and Mikan could feel his cool breath trickle on her neck. She closed her eyes and _waited_.

"Why are you closing your eyes, _love?" _He snickered. "It's your turn." He reached for the shot glass and raised them up to her lips. Mikan's eyes fluttered open; she was obviously expecting something else judging from her small frown as he held the tiny glass at her soft lips. He carefully let her sip the drink and she grew aware of her sitting on his majestic lap. Her chest was so close to his torso she jumped off of surprise and cleared her throat and laughed nervously, "U-uhh, yeah. My turn." An amused Natsume was left smirking to his delight as he lay back on his pillow while she grabbed the microphone.

Soft beats started to play and Mikan Indian sitted at the foot of the bed.

_I'm standin' in the center of the room  
I'm watchin' boys follow girls' perfume  
Mmm  
All is as it should be I assume  
Ohh  
Except for the distance between me and you_

Natsume began anticipating the next stanza, her beautiful voice flowed in the room.__

You're standin' as a flower on the wall  
The room is still, but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away

He noticed that she was smiling as she sang, he wondered how it felt like to be happy again.__

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
You are the one

I can't believe that night turned into the day  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
Mmm, yeah  
And all the names that brought us here  
And now, we have to thank  
Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
And who you are is got me on my knees  
(Who you are is got me on my knees)  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
You are the one

Sometimes he couldn't help wonder, how would it be.. being loved by this tangerine-shampoo-drowning-woman? She was like an unexpected shooting star that came across his lonely sky._  
If you are  
I will wait  
I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today  
I'll wait  
I'll wait  
Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are is got me on my knees  
(Who you are is got me on my knees)  
Yeah, I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
You are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
You are the one_

You are the one 

…

Mikan scored a 98.

They finished the bottle of tequila and were now lying on their back on the bed that they now imagined was a cottony cloud and that they were angels frolicking around. They were both drowsy and drunk. But they still had a bit of straight thinking left in their train of thought. They left the karaoke playing but with this time it was singing automatically.

_(Ooh)  
For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)  
For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)  
_

Natsume suddenly propped himself on one elbow and hung over Mikan's head, like he was watching over her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan laughed, her eye smile making her adorable than ever as she put her left knee up.

_You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
My accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh)  
The way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)  
_

"Are you ready for your second kiss, _love_?" He inched his face closer to hers as he ran his fingers through her soft red hair across the mattress. Mikan was left speechless, things came on too fast she wasn't able to calculate what was happening making her quiet and still as he watched Natsume with a calm blushing look on her face.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always_

__His warm and yearning lips touched her soft and sweet ones, and electricity shot through both of them. He seized for more and Mikan did not fight back, instead she closed her eyes and slipped into a trance of Natsume's tequila kisses. She touched his handsome and smooth face, it felt so warm, but it sure did seem like it hasn't been touched by a girl for a long time. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck to have him closer; his raven hair tickled her and she laughed in between kisses. Natsume voluntarily kissed her jaw which caused another round of tickles for Mikan, but this time it was different, it tingled through the whole body. She felt her eyes get heavy and eventually she slipped into dreamland, quickly forgetting about Natsume's wonderful tequila kisses.

_Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)  
So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
Undeniably happy (hey)  
Said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)  
Girl you're the...  
_

When Natsume noticed, he smiled, a different smile, one that actually felt genuine and new to him. He kissed her eyes to sleep and whispered to her ear, "You should know.. I fired you because you're suited for much better things rather than being a plain maid of mine." She freely snuggled closer to his warm bare chest and mumbled. He smirked and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and chased after Mikan in their little dreamland.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always_

…

**I changed a few things! :D Don't be surprised with the story alert u got! But I will update soon! :D**

**Animecutee13: Yo what's up readers? Miss me? :)) I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to update. Oh well. It's our Christmas break anyways. So expect more updates for this fict and others. :) so stay tuned! And drop a review, chicks and dudes! I want to hear your thoughts! :D I have a Christmas surprise for you guys for I never felt this way before, Love Lockdown, and Like the movies if you leave reviews! ;) Have a nice night/day! **


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! I'd like to thank you for those reviewed and favorite-d this story! :) I feel really flattered and surprised for the sudden fill of my yahoo updates. Enjoy!

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 10: M&N's dip on the bright side + Ruka feeling like he's on house arrest, or not.

_~ And maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're my wonder wall._ –Wonderwall.

{Narrator}

_We watch the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart _

…

It was the perfect time on awakening in the morning, though not a sunray shone from the window to wake Mikan and Natsume up with the warmth, they could feel each other's heat radiating from their skin. Well, it was eight in the morning. And Natsume was already shifting around, pretending to be asleep, he was aware of the song that was floating in his room, and it sure set the mood. He felt light-headed and calm but at the same time, the so-called hangover stung his head. He took in the peaceful image of Mikan quietly breathing against his bare toned chest with her soft auburn hair looking like a bird's nest around the pillow. He could smell her scent it was like his own, maybe because of the all night long hug or was it the fact that she used the same shampoo and soap as his? He didn't care. But he sure missed that tangerine fragrance when they first met. _When he had fired her_. A bit of her flat tummy area was exposed and he tugged her shirt down as if some other guys were watching them sleep. He smirked when he saw her long flawless leg draped around his long ones, like she was hugging him with her legs.__

Invitation only grant farewells  
Crash the best one of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart  
….

{N}

_Ugh. _My head fucking hurts. But it's seriously weird how I'm not throwing any of those heated tantrums and berserking all over the place. There's something about this fragile girl folded in my arms that kept me from getting mad right now, it was almost comforting. _How odd._ I tucked a loose silky loose strand behind her ear and was now marveling at how clear and perfect her face was_._ Why the hell am I imagining such things? God, Natsume. _J_ust one night of drinking and you're already serving yourself some_ butterfly or dragonfly.._err_ caterpillar effect _for all I care, beginning to think of this girl fondly_. _Tch. There's the pain again. I winced and raised my arm to touch my temples and get the freedom to lean back but suddenly she moved and almost rolled over me. _Talk about rude._ I immediately put my arm back in place and smirked. How about I try pretending I'm still asleep. I wonder what she'll do to me. _Huh._ Let's see who's the perverted one.

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well  
Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well  
…._

{M}

I felt something move beside me. _Yawn. _I still had my eyes closed and—ow! What is this pain in the ass, I mean, pain in the head? Urgh. It freakin' hurts! I feel like my heads going to crack open. _Ugh._ After a minute I got used to it and I could hear _Stolen _blaring softly from the Karaoke Singer 7000. And I could also feel these sort of heavy thick ropes around my waist. _Wait. _Ropes wrapped around the tummy feeling, was that part of a hangover? I don't think so. And what are these soft, long, warm things my legs are hanging over? Did Natsume order some huge hot dog pillow for me to hug? _Aww. _That's so sweet of him. _But._ Oh wait. We're on lockdown. How in t-the world could he do that? And then I opened my eyes..

_You have stolen, you have stolen  
You have stolen my heart  
…._

I let out an audible gasp and blushed red, or I can say, the darkest shade of red, as I took in the majestic image of a prince sleeping almost naked. And with his arms wrapped around _me_. Could you believe that? This self-loving, bitter, cold-hearted, but as I discovered last night, _sensitive, strangely magnetic, _and whatever.. was actually hugging me with his muscled arms close to his toned chest. I could feel every heave of breath on his chest, and also his heartbeat. That's how close we were. And I _cannot _believe my legs are around his. He definitely put those there! _Pervert. _ How the hell did we get in this position anyway! I yanked my legs off of him and then realized for the first time he was sleeping so I wouldn't want to wake him up with my yelling of "Natsume, you pervert!" "You're so manipulative when a woman sleeps!" "Molester!" He was still peacefully in dreamland, dreaming of things I don't want to know, probably perverted things. But, with the look on his face, it seemed .. like he was in some kind of paradise. It was surprisingly peaceful looking that if he was a guy I didn't know, I would've said he was an _angel._ But I have to admit, even though I knew him now, he really did look like an angel. And his warm hug that I couldn't break free from sent me hot chills like he left my body warm frostbites. Weird. I couldn't explain it well. It was so comfortably warm that it caused me chills through my body.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one of the best ones  
And we all look like we feel  
…_

His breathing was even and I could feel the air next to my ear; it almost tickled. And his scent, it was so .. unbelievably _pleasant._ I stared into his face. And found myself blushing as I observed his pointed nose. His thick and long lashes. His full and rose-colored lips girls would generally worship. His sharp and _sexy_ jaw line. _Ugh, watch your words Mikan. _Everything was just so freaking perfect and I don't know why Luna would have cheated on such a beautiful creation. I absent-mindedly raced my fingers through his soft raven hair and then traced the bridge of his nose to the tip with a dazed look. I had to admit, it felt nice being pressed against this, I hate to admit but, hot human being.

"BOO"

"Ahhh!"

…_  
You have stolen my, you have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart._

_.._

{Narrator}

It was morning again and Ruka rolled over on his bed and reached around on his nightstand for his Harry Potter glasses. When he got hold of it, he absentmindedly put it on as he was squinting on the sunlight and got up. _Still squinting, _looking like a dork, he walked down the stairs taking in the sounds of Hotaru's annoyed screeches in the kitchen and Yuka's soft snoring at the room beside his.

"What in the world—! What, is it the apocalypse or something, Hotaru? And you're screaming like you're battling evil spirits?" He shot at the pixie cutted female in the kitchen holding a pan with an egg in it.

"These eggs are _evil! _I keep getting burned." She turned to him; pan in hand with a pout.

"Gimme that." Ruka snagged the pan in her hand and shoved her behind. "Worthless-spoiled-lovesick-puppy." He muttered under his breath. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and frowned at her cooked eggs. They looked like crippled burnt mini pancakes. "Throw that in the trash." He ordered her and rolled his eyes.

"What? But WHY? They look fine! And I worked hard on those!" She modeled the eggs in front of him.

"Are you kidding me? Are you _s-st-stw- stupid? _" He rambled,"Those look worse than rotten eggs." He kept cooking a brand new batch of eggs. And out came perfection. He put them in a plate, "_Voila!_ Now these are what you call sunny side up eggs! If you want to become a woman, you better learn how to cook! How in the world can you keep a man, if you'll have him go hungry?"

"What do you mean? _Sexually_ hungry? Or. Or.. hungry for food hungry?" Hotaru sent a quizzical look and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you stupid? We're talking about food here!" Ruka snapped with matching ghetto finger snapping.

"Well. We can eat out. _Duh_!" She retorted with a what-the-fuck-dear-its-2010 look.

"What if he fancies eating at _home_?" He challenged.

"… Uhh. Do _you_ like eating at home?" Hotaru narrowed her eyes as if she were anticipating the answer.

"Yes – wait. _What_? I'm not your husband don't ask me. Now tell me, what will you do?" He raised one elegant blonde brow.

"We'll have cooks, dear. They are _obviously_ hired to cook!" She shot back with a I'm-filthy-rich look.

"What if he wants a home-cooked meal coming from his _wife_?"Ruka folded his arms and tapped his bunny slippers on the floor.

"Oh no. That's a big part of our marriage. I'm _doomed_." She uttered. Ruka smiled mischievously. He had finally stripped off Hotaru's faux coat of confidence.

"Indeed you are, bitc— Hotaru." He almost slipped with the _B _word. Natsume would've had his head on a platter.

"What's going on here?" Yuka suddenly entered the kitchen, smiling broadly at the two of them. "Having a lover's spat?"

"NO!" Ruka shrugged his head vigorously. "I'm just telling Miss _Spoiled_ here, that she better learn how to cook because one day she'll need it for her family."

"That's true, Hotaru." Yuka said thoughtfully. "Mikan hasn't survived my cooking yet and we're always ordering out."

"Hmm. Will you teach me, Yuka-san?" Hotaru glanced up with a hopeful look on her face. Ruka gaped, wasn't she listening that Yuka wasn't any good at cooking either?

"Sure." Yuka smiled. She just missed Mikan so much. She might end up with a second daughter when the month's over.

"Great! Ruka. Just you wait, when we're married.. You'll have the best meal you'll ever have." Hotaru winked and took off with her stilettos clicking on the wooden boards. _I'd rather die_, Ruka thought.

Ruka shuddered, brought his hands together, kneeled and shrugged pleadingly at Yuka.

"Ruka, she's a sweet girl. She might be a bit spicy too, but, you'll never know, you might just fall for her one day." Yuka stated with an amused look on her face.

…

{Narrator}

"Ahh!" Mikan shrieked as she slapped Natsume on the cheek. He was unfeigned by her slap but he held his cheek which turned red. He rolled back.

"Why did you do that, you idiot?" He wasn't mad; in fact Mikan could feel his body vibrating with hidden chuckles. He had scared her just when she was enjoying Natsume's hottie goodness.

"You _scared _me! Don't tell me you were awake the whole time?" She was enraged and she was blushing furiously as she sat up and crossed her arms.

He just smirked and sat up, "Pervert." He mumbled at her.

"Hey. _HEY_! What did you just say? I'm not the pervert here! You're the one that pretended to be asleep! And doing God knows what as I was still sleeping like a log, like placing my leg around yours and wrapping me in a hug, and _stuff_ like that!" Mikan ranted as her hazel eyes bore into the crimson ones Natsume had.

"Whatever, scatterbrain. It's not like you woke up pregnant, to call me a pervert." Natsume flexed his arms and smirked at her. She couldn't help but blush, but it was seriously like he was teasing her.

"Ew! You're so gross!" Mikan raved as she hit him with a pillow, and effortlessly, Natsume grabbed the pillow she was holding and pulled her in. She was now lying down on his lap, his crimson eyes boring into her.

"Yeah right. But you're actually thinking, '_I can now die happy._' Especially after our lips just made babies last night." He grinned playfully as he traced her nose the same way she did with him.

Mikan slapped his finger away, blushing and got up quickly before he could pull any more of his slick moves. "Urgh!"

Natsume stood up and ignored her scowl. Instead he dropped his eyes and took out a black bikini from a drawer beside his bed.

"Umm. What are you going to do with that? Don't tell me you've decided to become gay." Mikan raised her brow and giggled.

"These are supposed to be my little sister's; but now they're yours. Put these on, we're going swimming." He motioned for her to put them on and sent her one last smirk then marched out of the room as he shut the Karaoke off.

"W-what?" Mikan called out. "I'm not wearing these!"

Natsume ignored her.

{M}

_Oh dear._ This bikini looks badass and all. But I don't want to wear them in front of Natsume, I feel so exposed! It's like I'm wearing lingerie. _Ugh._ He's such a freaking pervert. This is just _unjust!_ What if I told him to wear those tight Speedo trunks? Well. He probably would. Cause he's hot with whatever he wears. It's unfair. But anyways! When it's a girl, it's always different! There's always a tad bit of pervertedness in whatever he does. And making me wear these, just screams _pervert! _

After five minutes.

Well I couldn't help it, it's not like I really had a choice but to wear it. _Sigh_. I trudged out of Natsume's room with the clothes I wore earlier in hand. _Where was he?_ I went downstairs and entered the room that held the pool that I once drowned in. _Or might drown in again._ Or maybe just freaking die in. I walked in clad in the bikini he gave me.

"Why, Mikan." His voice sounded buttery and low I couldn't help but turn around and blush for a second then turn again when I was done blushing. "It suits you well, don't you think?" His crimson eyes were probing through me like some laser beam. _What a pervert._ He was already in the water, his raven hair swept back, gleaming with droplets.

"Huh. _Thanks_. But may I ask _permission_ to wear a shirt or whatever? I want my body shielded from your twisted visions of female body parts." I asked acidly as I walked towards the edge where he was leaning at.

"Get down here." He suddenly uttered with a worried look on his face and signaled her to crouch down. "I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it?" I crinkled my nose of confusion and bent myself down. I could feel my heart slowly thumping then suddenly race as he neared his lips to my ears.

"You…" He started. And then he grabbed my right hand and pulled me into the cool depths of the water. I let out a muffled scream under water. _The nerve of that man! _Does he want to kill me? I tried to push my feet from the ground to boost up but my feet didn't touch any hard surface. Bubbles everywhere. Then a strong hand gripped my waist and as I opened my eyes I saw Natsume with his crimson eyes calmly lifting me up. I swear I could've melted in the cold water. _Eeek. _Mikan why are you thinking of such things?

"You alright?" He breathed. He was close to me again. He was hugging my waist as he treaded in the water. And like in bed, my legs were around his waist. _Damn, _I'm the one looking like a pervert here because of my cowardice. _Sigh._ I quickly untangled my legs and put my hand on the edge of the pool to keep from sinking.

"I'm okay. How do we start this?" I coughed and looked at him determinedly.

"Well." He glanced at me looking amused with the little show that just happened and raised a brow. "Can you at least doggy paddle? Or in other words.. _tread_?"

"Uhh. How do you do that exactly?" I brushed the wet hair out of my face and tilted my head sideward to let the water that entered my left ear drop.

"Have you seen a dog swimming." He said it more like a statement rather than a question. He set his arms forward and nodded to it signaling that I take it. I gingerly offered my hands and he kicked back so that we could float towards the island at the middle, near the deep part. But it wasn't the deepest _yet._

"W-why are you taking me to this part of the pool?" I hollered as my hands crawled toward his buff shoulders. "I think you just want to drown me so that no one ever knows about your secrets!" My eyes drifted from his tasty neck to his delicious lips, to his yummy nose.. _what? _Then to his luscious eyes. _God. _Well Mikan, you sure are one tasting pervert aren't you? He was staring at my eyes. Then shrugged off as if ignoring what I said and then pried my hands off of him.

{Narrator}

"You want to drown? Okay." Natsume smirked at her.

"W-wait—!" She started bobbing up and down, coming to touch the bottom and rising back up gasping for air. She tried to keep herself up but she couldn't, so she chose to bob up and down towards Natsume and climb on him.

"W-wh .." Natsume shot a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-that-is-not-what-I-am-trying-to-teach-you-look at the bobbing figure. But when she reached him, Mikan's hands were consistently trying to grasp onto chest which was of course slippery at the moment thus the friction on his chest.

"What the-!" He glared and blushed at the friction of her soft hands robustly rubbing his muscled chest. He involuntarily slapped away the zombie hands and clicked his tongue.

"Oi." He crossed his arms and manly stood in front of the damsel in distress.

"H-help!" Mikan cried out as she helplessly jumped and gasped for air.

"Why does this feel like a déjà vu." Natsume pondered and took a step towards her. He could easily step on the floor because he was a lot taller than Mikan. He clutched her minute waist and raised her, high enough to unveil the bikini top.

Mikan coughed and some water squirted out of her mouth, at Natsume's face, he put on a disgusted look but shrugged it off again.

"Thanks. It was _about _time!" Then she noticed that her upper body was much exposed and pushed back so that she could gain her personal bubble. But then she realized he would see her much clearly. So she scooted forward and bumped into Natsume.

"Can you stop squirming around?" He fastened his strong arm around her. She instantly went still and collapsed on his shoulder; her legs couldn't take it anymore. "Are you okay?" He uttered slowly to her ear. A blush crept along Mikan's neck making her shiver. And Natsume noticed. He smirked.

"Yes. Just tired. M-my legs are like, jell-o! Give me a sec." She murmured against his toned arm. Though they were submerged in water, he still smelled like the comforting scent of rain.

He muttered something due to impatience and gave her a minute to recover then carried her off of him. "I'm going to let you go, okay babe?" She was surprised with the change of words. "Then just fucking, uhh.. _do_ anything, whatever that keeps you from touching the floor." Without a signal, he let go of her and backed away to keep her from suctioning his chest again.

…..

{R}

"Yuka-san!" I called as I entered the screen doors. Where was she? Hmm. _Lalalalala.._ Oh there she is! Oh no. It's the spoiled anal girl. Yuka's teaching her how to cook. And there they were. Having fun in the kitchen as if they were mother and daughter. _Riiiiight._ I leaned at the kitchen doorway and watched them. But I mostly observed the bitch. Hotaru, I mean. Why the hell would I observe my best friend's mom? _Ehhh!_ I used eh instead of ew. To .. minimize the rudeness. Okay. Back to Hotaru, the bitch that entered my ranch. She had on this determined? _Oh really? _ Okay fine. She had on this determined face while she was just putting water in the pot. Seriously. She's just putting water in the pot and she looks like she's signing for war or something. Hmm. Uhh. This is boring. Observing her. Until now she's still putting water in the pot. She keeps emptying the pot again because she gets the measurement wrong. _Stupid,_ she could've just added or lessened the amount. My water bill's going to hike soon. I can _predict it._ And I can also predict there will be no meal produced and eaten after this cooking session. Both of them cook crap. Even my animals wouldn't sniff that.

As I stared at her, I noticed some of her good physical qualities. How her raven hair is neatly clipped at the middle. How her fair skin reminded me of Snow white. How her slender frame made her look so light and perfect to have an arm around. Things like that. But _HELLO? _Earth to Ruka why the hell are you thinking like that? Steer clear of the witch.. Remember. She's _EVIL! _ With that, I turned around with so much poise and dignity I got noticed.

"Ruka?" Oh darn. How I wish I just used binoculars from afar to spy on these two.

"Uhh. I just wanted to tell _you _and _good little Martha Stewarts_ that tonight there'll be an open mic at the town's bar. If you guys want to come." He bit his lower lip, hoping that the other girl would say no.

"Sure." A light note came out of Hotaru's mouth and she turned around to go back to her water-pot thing. Yuka smiled and turned back to her chopping board.

_Honestly and sincerely_? I think I like this _un_shady girl a lot better when she's serious and not acting like some teenage drama queen. And five seconds ago, I didn't want her to come to the open mic night but now.. Who knows. She just might actually capture my heart before the clock strikes twelve. A small smile tugged on my lips as I turned around and left the kitchen.

**Hello everyone!**

**LET ME GREET YOU A MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Thank you for the previous reviews my friends! This one's very long and it's actually supposed to be longer but, I'm gonna cut it and the goodies, **_**sadly**_**, are on the next chapter. ;) so u have to.. STAY TUNED! Natsume Mikan moments are predicted. Please drop a review and tell me how you thought of this chappie. I shall update on Like The Movies next when I get the chance. It's the 25****th**** so lets all relax for the mean time. Oh BTW, show of hands who are into KPOP? 'Coz I am.**


	12. NOTE

Hi readers.

I'm so sorry for updating late. :( School stuff.

I hope you understand.

I updated WTST and Like The Movies first.

Don't worry, Love Lockdown's next :D

And I'm on vacation! Yahoo! :D

I'll make the chapter extra special for you guys! Just be sure to review so I can know your thoughts and what ya want :D

God bless!

XOXO,

Animecutee13 :P


	13. Chapter 11

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 11: And then the storm came, and blew us away.  
_  
~ I got a shoulder built for you just in case you need it to lean on. These hands I have are for you just in case you need help to hold on.. The world is just a super sized merry go around, sometimes your fingers lose their grip, we all fall down.. Don't sit there in the dark, don't worry your heart. Everything will be fine if trees fall on your power line.. If the wind turns strong, you will always have a home, if your power's out. If the lights turn dark, you can stay here in my heart, if your power's out_. –Power's out.

{M}

As I laid down in the middle of the pool at the mini white island, in the black bikini he gave me, _god, _it was like he could see through my soul, feeling embarrassed and awkward at the same time, I was thinking of this morning, how Natsume had actually taught me how to swim. I had finally learned the _art of swimming, _and we, Natsume and I, whoah, it was kind of weird to define _we_, well. We found out that I was best at freestyle. Umm. Yeah. Freestyle. But of course, most importantly, I can now float and tread, meaning I won't die now and I won't need any type of saving by him. I can now survive being in any body of water, … unless there's some tsunami or whirlpool on the loose. That would just really bother me how water seems to want to kill me all the time. I let my feet kick around the water as my body was stretched across the island with white sand. I wonder what Natsume's thinking about right now, he was lying on the pool chair, looking peaceful. Huh.

{N} –pervert alert

"Job well done." I trailed a warm finger trail across her back and then tossed a soft, good smelling, gray towel over her to dry her up.

"Oh. Hi." She mumbled as she slinked over to me, and pushed me down till my back was flat along the pool chair. What's up with this woman? Maybe all that pool hours turned her on. I smirked in spite of everything in action over here.

"Well well. Is this some way of showing your token of gratitude.." I said huskily with my crimson eyes lowered and smoldering. _Seriously, _I never imagined her to be as hot as she is _now_.

"Maybe." She said with a sultry voice and sat over me, legs on both sides of my muscled torso. Then she leaned over and traced my biceps with her fingers, I felt myself stiffen, if you know what I mean. This chick's turning me on. Who knew she had it in her.

"And what would you do about that?" I whispered closely to her ear, and she looked at me with alluring and heavy eyes.

"Observe." She bowed herself forward to kiss me hotly, chest to chest; instantly my hands were all over her back, caressing and kissing her in return of course, it's called making out for a reason. The air around us became humid as well as our bodies, which were entwined in this stupid pool chair that should just magically turn into a bed, I'd be _so _grateful, and that only comes once in a blue moon. Unfortunately, it didn't. She sat up and put her hands on her lap, "So.. Top off?" She panted and smiled seductively. I licked my lips instinctively and nodded, and suddenly…..

..

I WAS AWAKE.

HOLY FUCK. Did I just have a wet dream about that _idiot_.. in a pool chair? As much as I hate to admit that I had one, well, the hell.. I did. And it wasn't so bad. What the hell did those swimming hours do to me? Shit, man. And hey. I even got a boner. I closed my eyes with irritation of what just happened and I was even in the pool area and when I caught a glimpse of the redhead, who was swimming towards me, _Fuck._ I shouldn't have taught her how to swim. Damn it. _ I panicked alright._ I quickly stood up and just as she was pulling up from the pool, I dived into the cool water to keep her from seeing her in my _state_.

"Hey, why'd you jump in? You were drier than dry food already." She narrowed her eyes and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"No reason." I quickly answered back as I leaned towards the edge of the pool and pushed my raven hair back. "Who cares, you dried yourself on the island, and swam back here."

"Heh." She smiled and put her hands on her hips, accentuating _every _curve on her body. That blasted bikini I gave her just showcased her long and smooth legs. "It's funny how you spoke so many words just now, normally you just say _'Hnn. Tch. Whatever. Shut up. You idiot.' _And stuff like that." She laughed.

"You want that? Okay." I smirked jokingly at her observation, "Shut up then." My arousal had finally subsided. _Yey, _I cheered inwardly emotionlessly.

Her toes fidgeted on the floor, and she bit her lip, _so damn cute._ Why the hell does she have to bite her lip? What. Is there some kind of food on her lip? Damn it. I wanted to kick the pool wall then making the floor crack and eventually she'll fall into the pool and swim over to me and perhaps I might _kiss her_. But I'd just injure myself. Instead, I calmly smiled and crossed my arms over the rim, "Is there something you want?" Darn, if my dream comes true, I must be a fortune teller or some _psychic_.

"I just want to thank you. I hope my thank you's enough. I wouldn't want to be called ungrateful." She looked at me with those smiling hazel eyes. I twitched. Okay that is so uncool Natsume. WTF? Twitch? What the hell.

"Is there something wrong.. ?" She walked towards me.

"Stop, just walk away." I shot coldly. She stopped halfway. My eyes drooped lower.

"Oookay. You're getting weird. And your eyes look… _hungry?_ I'm not sure. But I hope you're not interested in cannibalism because I sure as hell will dig a hole somewhere just to get out." She looked aghast in an unsure way, looking like she was readying herself to run.

"You're stupid." I coughed out. She was definitely stupid; her definition of hungry wasn't the hungry I meant.

"Well. It seems like you're still the normal Natsume." She nodded thoughtfully and turned to walk to the pool chair. _Ugh._ That sleep-ruining-pool-chair. Remind me to burn that when this lockdown ends.

"If you have any more problems under that Macho Gravado of yours you'd like to share with me, feel free." She sat on the edge of the chair. "Can I borrow your towel?" She asked, already holding on to the gray towel.

"Hnn." What should I say? Knock yourself out? I would've but it was still my towel. And I'm sort of possessive of my things. But with only the two of us here, it seems like sharing's the only option. But the idea of her scent on my towel, is.. okay I guess. I got out of the pool and stretched my arms. She was gawking again. She always did that whenever I did something hot. Tch. I stood in front of her, already cooled down, and was now growing impatient. If she was gonna use the freakin' towel, she should just use it already.

"Umm. So. Can I?" She tilted her head to the side. I neared my face closer to hers; close enough to feel her breathing against my cheek.

"Me first." I grabbed the towel and started rubbing it around the raven hair everybody loved and then across my toned shoulders, along my arms, my abs and then I let draped it over my shoulders. I secretly observed her face as I dried myself. She looked like she was avoiding watching me dry. Huh. I swear I saw a hint of red across those porcelain cheeks. Why can't she just admit that she likes me?

"Can I use it now?" She lifted her right hand up but was looking at the pool with a determined look on her face. I smirked at the foolish sight. Instead of giving her the towel, I took a step forward and ran the towel along her right arm up to the end of the other arm. She shivered at the feeling, and there was a noticeable blush as she twisted her head to see what I was doing. I was drying her hair when she touched my hand, "How much water did you get in your ear?" She laughed even though her cheeks were still flushed.

{Narrator}

As you can see, reader, Natsume and Mikan are having a swell time in the Hyuuga manor, avoiding each other's gazes and feeling sparks fly every time they touch. Their emotions never meet at the same time, like thunder and lightning. And these two stubborn kids are getting lazy of opening the radio and calling people outside the mansion. I wonder how they're gonna do when the storm approaches. However in the other side of town, Ruka is frantic, running around, because the open mic was later evening and he didn't want his cattle, chicken, horses, and whatever animals he has in his farm to be flying around in some kind of mini tornado nor did he want the roof of the town bar to suddenly float away and be gone, poof, like Koko Krunch.

"Ruka, calm down." Yuka-san uttered as she sipped on her tea.

"How can I calm down? I don't want to see my farm animals stuck in a tree tomorrow morning!" He screeched and put a hand on his sweating forehead.

"If we've met earlier, I would've given you the best disaster preparedness that can be offered." Hotaru chimed as she walked down the stairs, in denim shorts and a blue and green plaid button up/down polo.

"Thanks for that, Hotaru-", he had his eyes closed as he turned and when he looked at her, a big O was caught in his mouth. He was completely flabbergasted at the sight, a no-stiletto-prada-gucci-versacci-dolce&gabbana-and-everything-nice-and-expensive-wearing-Hotaru suddenly popped in sight.

"What's with the country get-up?" Ruka raised a brow, "And since when have I allowed you to wear my polo? Did God create a commandment saying 'Let Hotaru sneak into your closet and wear your clothes'?"

"I don't have anything inexpensive to wear, besides, you can't stop me." She smirked and tapped her phone.

Ruka whined. "Yuka-san~ I was going to wear that later." He put on his puppy eyes and kept tugging on the top.

"Oh please, stop acting like a child, Ruka." Yuka smiled.

"Yeah, arguing with a girl regarding clothes seems so _gay_, honey." Hotaru said nonchalantly and ran her hand along his hidden-under-rags-buff-shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes and stomped to his room, when he got to the top of the stairs, "I'm not gay. Ugh. Get a hold of yourself _woman_!"

Hotaru and Yuka high fived and giggled.

"So how's that performance you're planning?" Yuka whispered with a smile on her lips.

"It's going fine. Thank you. I appreciate how you told me he has the hots for Taylor Swift." Hotaru grinned and scratched her neck, "Ugh. His polo is so itchy. Or maybe my skin is just ultra sensitive."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just borrow his clothes more often." Yuka marched out of the house with a shawl around her shoulders.

"If I get some kind of skin disease or some rash I will _so_ burn _all_ of his garments." She muttered with a serious look on her face.

{R}

The nerve of that woman to poke around, no _rampage _is more of the word for her action, around my closet. I haven't even entered my room but I can sense the evil doings she had done within it. I should ready my expecto patronum if I see any dementors in there. Just kidding. I'm getting way too into this Harry Potter craze. Now that I've said that, when I think of Hotaru, I see Snape. I snickered as I entered the room. By _God!_ What in the world happened in here? It was so clean; every bit of the place shone, and sparkled. But that's not what I should look at; I should check my closet, which was closed.

When I opened it, I couldn't help but just freakin' _gawk._

"_What zee eff girl!"_ I whispered so holy-shit-my-closet's-the-bomb-ly.

Normally when I open it its' like going into Narnia, you know all that lion, witch and the wardrobe crap and it takes me five full minutes to get the clothes I want, because it was so stuffed and cramped. But now it was like spacey and all that crap in a way that whenever there's some crazy killer in the house, I could hide in it and imagine I was in a movie where the victim got to breathe through the slits of the closet and still be safe. But what the hell, most of them still die so I'm still not _totally _safe there. I'll just grab a horse and run. Anyways, why the heck am I thinking about this?

I noticed a few sticky notes sticking out of some of the color coded garments..

"_Red isn't your color."_

"_Blue is your color. Wear it more often."_

"_Neon colors say: I want to get run over by an eighteen wheeler truck. AVOID them lover boy. ;)"_

"_Black makes you look sexy. White can make you look hot. Feel free to wear them."_

"_Only selected shades of yellow can be worn."_

"_Green is your okay .. err.. _safe _color."_

…_.._

What a control fuhhh-reak. I'm having a premonition or one of that omen stuff that within this week, she's going to take me out shopping. My mouth formed a flat line. Oh Lord, I don't know how to react to this. Ever since she entered my life, I've become conflustered! I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, you know? Give me a sign if you get what I mean, knock over the book that's standing on my table if you think it's good to have her around, if it doesn't happen it must mean she's just going to ruin my beautifully beautiful life. I sat down at the wooden stool beside my closet.

"Ruka, are you getting ready for later? They're expecting you early there." A voice spoke and then someone opened the door, it was Yuka-san.

"They're expecting me at 4 o'clock. I'll just nap first." I crossed my legs.

"Wow. Nice closet." She nodded in appraisal at the closet then closed the door a bit too strongly.

And like God entered the room as she left and did the deed,…

The book was now lying on the floor.

"Oh dear." I bit my lip and uncrossed my legs before I quickly stood up. _God, are you a hundred percent positive about that?_

{M}

Natsume had already taken a bath, now it's my turn. _Sigh._ I entered his ethereal bathroom and took off the swim wear. Giving myself one last look at the mirror, and then stepped in. Completing the drill: rinse, soap, shampoo, rinse.. and then. There was one freakin' loud thunder! It was like it was just beside me. I screamed. Who wouldn't? This particular thunder clasp could frighten Freddy and Jason. And then everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked. What the hell? Why isn't Natsume screaming? Or bursting in here with some flashlight. Err. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. I almost forgot, _I'm naked._

I couldn't see a thing. But the shower was still pummeling against my back. I was getting awfully scared. This was the part in horror or suspense movies that some killer or monster or ghost comes out and you know.. either scares the living hell out of the person or kills the person. Or perhaps _both. _Oh God. Please help me! I carefully touched the wall bit by bit trying to find the shower knob so that I could turn it off. When I got it, I kept turning it until it was shut tight. And then I stepped out and tried to adjust my vision. I tried to find the towel in the dark, and luckily, it was just hung over the door knob. I quickly wrapped it around my body, not bothering to dry myself.

"N-Natsume?" I shivered as I called out his name. I waited. He didn't answer. Did some psycho killer enter the mansion and get to him? Or was he/she here already before it went under lockdown? Or is there some kind of s.._spirit_? Or is Luna dead and her ghost decided to come to Natsume for some late night booty call?

"Ouch!" I suddenly slipped on something, it was the bikini. I picked it up and stood. I inhaled, my shoulders shaking. My breath grew ragged and unsteady. I went out of the restroom that was once full of light and the color white, which was now pitch black and friggin' creepy.

It was darker in the room, my chest heaved. This was just too freaky. I never really enjoyed the dark. I had always been scared of the dark. The _pitch black _kind. And I felt like I could cry any moment. Whenever I'm in a dark place, the memory of being trapped in our house basement when I was five keeps replaying in my mind. No one locked me in; I just couldn't reach the door knob. My lip quivered as I tried to call his name again.

"N-n.. Natsume?" I rubbed my left leg with my right foot, it was so _cold_.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FREAK!" I shrieked as a sudden arm and strong, and probably _dangerous _hands wrapped around my waist, as a reflex, I kicked the knee of the stranger and threw the bikini straight at him! Now I better make a run for it! I could feel hot tears begin to slide down my cheek. These are my tears of .. I don't know if it should be bravery, or _fear_.

I tried to run, well actually I did run. And I fell on something soft. _Natsume's bed. _ I scrambled, trying to get up, but the bed was _too _freaking soft, it was driving me crazy, I kept kicking and stuff but the bed absorbed my hard actions. I ended up crawling towards the headboard. I sobbed. This was just full of _shit._ I couldn't help but cry. This was just terrifying. All because of that stupid thunder. And now the electricity's out. And I keep thinking of _scary things. _Because of all those stupid horror movies I watched. Oh darn. I called for him once more.

"Natsume..? Are you there?" I sniffed and grabbed the pillow trying to cover myself.

Out of the blue, a fire from a lighter appeared. My blurred-from-tears-eyes saw an illuminated a pale glaring face with scary bloody eyes, with something black on its head, making it look even _more _frightening. I hid behind the pillow.

"_NATSUMEEEE! THERE'S A KILLER! IF YOU'RE DEAD, HE PROBABLY KILLED YOU! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO AVENGE YOU BUT PLEASE IF YOU'RE A GHOST NOW HELP MEEEE! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE!..." _I squealed so loud that it echoed. But nothing happened. I tried to peek again and saw the man was shaking. Shaking with anger? _No._ Shaking with laughter! I scowled at the sight.

"Why the hell are you laughing, you murderer? _Do you find me funny? _I'm not a clown you dimwit!" I snapped.

"_You're_ the dimwit." A familiar husky voice spoke. _WHAT THE HELL? _The man raised the bikini from his face with a smirk on his face. "Let me guess, you find me so hot that you have to scream, cry, as you throw me your bikini?"

"_NATSUME! _What _gives_? Why did you have to scare me like that?" I felt myself boil as I jumped out of bed with _angry _tears rolling down my cheeks. I started towards him and kept pounding on his chest. But the pounds didn't seem to have any effect on him. Instead he dropped the bikini and folded me into his arms. _Okay._ That surprised me. But the soft and warm hand that began rubbing my back was what made my eyes drop out of _fascination_. What has gotten into him? And .. yeah.. it felt awfully _good._

"First of all. You're an _idiot_. Can't you conclude that there was a storm and the power went out? And how in the world would a killer get in here? There aren't any passages open. And there's no way any cold-blooded man can enter my manor. _I am the only one allowed._. And lastly.. Are you okay?" He said with a soft velvety voice.

I nodded. My tears stopped instantly. Normally I'd have to go through Ruka's jokes and my mom's hugs before I stopped crying. I looked up and inhaled his crisp and cool smell, it was delightful. And it was _comforting_. In just 10 seconds, I had caught a glimpse of the true man Ruka had sensed from the start dwelling inside Natsume.

"There are three candles in the bottom drawer." He breathed, his cool breath causing shivers down my spine, as he nodded towards my left.

"Candles? What. Are we going to summon some kind of spirit or something? Why can't you just pull out a flashlight or something? You're rich! And you choose to prepare _candles_. How nice." Sorry. I got all nervous because of his sweet talk. _Argh. _I shouldn't have said those things. How rude of me. _Damn regret._

"The flashlight's in the kitchen. Would you like to get it?" He smirked. "Besides, aren't candles more romantic, babe?" There was his buttery voice again. And without a word, I patted around to find it drawer. When I did, I got out three fat yellowish orange candles and gave them to him. He melted them and stuck them on the floor, a big curve formed in front of them, and the humongous bed behind them. I blushed at the sight of him, it was like we were out camping and he was working hard on setting the fort. A warm scent filled the dead air, like a mini campfire.

"How did you wander around in the dark, are you some kind of owl or something?" I sniffed and used the back of my hand to wipe my face.

"I was just standing outside the bathroom, waiting for you."

My heart suddenly did a backflip. Since when has my heart been into acrobatics or gymnastics or whatever?It was a good thing it's dark or else he'd probably see my cheeks flare up as red as a tomato. _Mikan, get a hold of yourself, DO NOT FALL FOR THIS GUY! _It's only a month and you won't see him again. _It will all be just some illusion, _I told myself. But.. _one amazingly lovely illusion_ that is.I regained my composure. The candle flames were working its magic; illuminating the room and radiating a bit of heat. It was only now that I noticed that Natsume was wearing a baggy gray shirt and black pajamas. He looked as dashing as he was in a suit.

{Narrator}

The two sat on the hardwood floor. Mikan had her long silky legs extended and her hands calmly placed beside her. Her wet hair was spread atop the bed. Natsume was leaning against the wall with one of his knees propped up.

"You're going to scrub those candle shit when the electricity's back up."

"When is that?" She didn't argue. She owed him.. _somehow_.

"Morning."

"Oh." Mikan mumbled then coughed once.

"You're in a towel." Natsume motioned towards the wet towel wrapped tightly around her, which was awfully short just up to her upper thighs. It barely left anything to the imagination of men.

"Yeah. So?"

"It irks me."

"Why does it _irk_ you?"

"Because it might come off any minute."

Mikan thought for a while, there was definitely a double meaning to his statement. "Are you worried or are you being a pervert?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Or." _Meaning somewhere in the middle?_

" You know what, this is _awkward_."

"How about you just wear the bikini again."

"WHAT? No! It's all soggy and cold. And. It already hit your face."

"Then walk over to the closet and put something on."

"No. I'm scared. Will you even search for me if the _boogieman_ kidnaps me?"

"Tch."

"Tch you too!"

"You watch too many horror movies, you airhead."

"…" Mikan didn't reply, instead she shivered, as she pulled her knees up and hugged them.

Natsume sat up and sighed. "I've been doing you too many favors, you irritating girl." He pulled off his gray shirt and threw it at her. His chocolate abs and toned shoulders gleamed even with the smallest ray of candle light. Mikan gaped. _Why in the world did he do that?_ _Urgh. I don't think I'll ever get used to how good his body looks, with or without clothes, _she discussed inside her pretty little head.

"Umm, thanks." She gave him a small smile. And started to get up but couldn't make up her mind where to go. She cleared her throat nervously and pleaded,"Natsume, could you give me a minute, and please. _Pretty please. _Close your eyes. I'm really not in the mood right now to dive into the darkness just to get dressed. So please, in the name of the Lord, don't be a pervert."

"Who'd want to see you naked anyway?" He rolled his eyes and closed them as he crossed his arms behind his head while leaning back to the wall. "The sight might blind me forever."

Mikan slapped Natsume on his arm and turned around but was still sitting down on her knees, her back towards Natsume, which now had shadows playing around it because of the dancing candle fire. Natsume, who of course wouldn't miss this for the world, was smirking and watching her change. Her back defined sexy back. The S-lines formed smoothly, without a need of curving her body. And it was smooth and flawless as some model's from a lotion commercial. She released the towel, now concealing the curve of her bottom and her feet. Her shadows were magnificent, showing her profile, her _everything _was plastered on the wall, and it made Natsume gaze in awe of how beautiful she really was, even in the dark; he had been blinded by her loveliness. Her perfect curves, the way her back arched beautifully without even trying to, it all made him want her. She raised the shirt above her head and she slid it on, easing down to her slender frame. She stood up and straightened the shirt, which only reached up to her mid thigh and the neck line exposing her milky clavicles.

Clearly, Natsume enjoyed every second of Mikan's little change costume moment. And he had observed every inch of the back of her upper body.

"You watched didn't you." Mikan crossed her arms and scowled.

"Pfft." Natsume scoffed and looked away with a can-you-believe-this-girl-look, but inside it really meant, damn-it-she-caught-me-without-even-looking.

"I felt your perverted stare, Natsume!" She tapped her foot on the wood angrily.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" He teased. This seemed like a déjà vu for him. She was so predictable and he could already tell her next move. _The pounce. _And for him, _the usual smirk._

She pounced on him, her long legs on both sides of him and started squeezing his cheeks and shaking his head around.

"Youuuu're suuuuch a perrrveeerrrrtt!" She roared as she toyed around with his face. He didn't fight back this time, instead he hugged her despite the way she was holding him, which later on persuaded her to let go. Her little wall of spunk faltered and crumbled. His breezy aroma surrounded her and made her weak.

"You're calling me a pervert." His fingers combed through her soft and long hair, "But I'm the sweetest pervert you'll ever meet." He kissed the tip of her hair, she blinked and shivered again. He sent her chills, not the bad kind of chills, but the… those _crush_ kind of chills.

"If you're cold, too bad you can't go to bed yet. You practically _dried_ yourself up there while you were having your paranormal activity moment. We'll sit here for a while and let it dry." He loosened his hug and draped on arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She did nothing to counter his sudden touch. Instead, she laid her head on his warm and perfect chest. He just sat there, quiet, and hot, like a radiator. Their breaths on the same pace, and the rising of his chest serving as her own personal cradle.

After a few minutes, Mikan was already beginning to sweat, _the _radiator was just becoming too hot to handle. She abruptly sat up and pushed her hair back along with the mini beads of sweat starting to build up.

"Whew, is it getting _hot _in here or what?" Mikan fanned herself, giggling nervously as she inched away from Natsume.

He effortlessly sat up and plopped onto bed with a wary look, his eyes glinting red in the candle lit room. "Okay, then I'll stay away."

"Hey no fair!" Mikan pouted and pulled his feet. "You should be the one here on the floor."

"Shut up." He smirked and folded his arms behind his head, "It's _my _bed."

Mikan grunted and jumped on to the bed. "I'll! Make! You! Get! Off!", she said with every bounce. Her jumps getting a bit higher for each hop.

"Tch." Natsume looked away with a playful smirk, "Careful babe, you wouldn't want me to see your goodies."

Mikan's eye widened with shock and immediately stopped and sat down beside him just to kick him out of the bed. "Why _you_ maniac!"

He laughed. Holding on to the headboard to keep from falling. Wait, _rewind, _He LAUGHED? The handsome sound made Mikan stop with her shoving and roll her eyes.

"WHAT. You'd think I'd be caught off guard with your handsome laughing sounds; making me think that it'd be a breathtaking experience to hear you laugh? Well, you're wrong!" Mikan crossed her arms with a haughty expression. "You're such a los-"

Without delay Natsume ambushed her and pinned her arms back flat on the mattress, causing a ripple on the bed. "Tsk. Look how gullible you are, I caught you off guard." He smirked, his eyes burning, his messy hair hanging over her. He looked so attractive, who wouldn't be caught off guard. He pushed back her auburn hair so that it wouldn't be in the way and spread it above her. And then he just stared, like he was planning to melt her with his smoldering crimson eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan arched a brow. "Do I have some kind of TV on my face and you can't look away?" She then laughed, hoping it would catch him off guard. But it didn't.

"Hmm. I never thought of you as a television set. But okay, works for me."He licked his upper lip and blew on her face.

"HUH? Whatever, Natsume. Just change the channel then." She gulped. _What the hell is happening to him? _She thought. _Is it full moon? _That may be the reason he's acting so freaky.

"If you say so." He released her right arm and pointed to her lips," Is this the button that surfs through the channels.." He said huskily, his lips pulling into an evil smirk. "I plan to stop at channel one hundred."

Mikan gasped, but it was too late, it just served as an advantage for Natsume as his lips dove into hers. He kissed her softly and passionately, leaving the slightest of feather touches along her pink lips. Mikan was still in shock and her lips did nothing. She watched Natsume plant hot kisses on her lips, his closed eyes looking surreal. But then she remembered something, like this had happened before. The sensation was the same, and their position too. And then it clicked. _Tequila. Confessions. Karaoke. _He had kissed her before she fell asleep. And now she recalled the way she had reacted, the sudden rush she felt, and now, she felt hot and weak, tempted by his kisses.

She began to reel in to the hook, line and sinker he had placed to captivate her. She closed her eyes, like she did last night, and placed her right arm on his shoulder. She started to kiss back, her own lips melting against his warm kisses. She could feel a sly smile form on his lips as it wandered along her jaw line, and then her neck. She gasped at the fleeting feeling it caused and pushed him so he was the one under, she wanted to prove he wasn't the commander here.

Their shadows were like art, crafted against the wall. She was flat against his torso, her hand on his cheek, his nose tickling her neck, she breathed against his luscious hair. Their eyes met and they were both burning with pleasure and excitement, they didn't bother speaking, for they were at loss of words of how fast their heartbeats had become after only a few minutes. She closed her eyes and started kissing him, her hands ruffling his raven hair. He responded without hesitations, his hands caressing her back. The kiss grew deeper by every second that passed and they were losing their breaths. The kiss was broke apart and Mikan collapsed on Natsume's chest. It was by far the longest and _exhilarating_ kiss she had ever had, and the most intimate. She could feel his chest heaving for air. It was warmer than it had ever been.

"I think you surpassed channel one hundred." Mikan breathed against his neck as she traced the muscle on his arm. She could feel his heartbeat running through her.

Natsume smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling the comforter over them.

"Good night.", he whispered.

{H}

Oh dear. I'm the next one up. I hope Ruka enjoys my little show for him.

"Two minutes and you're on, honey." A chubby man cued me and disappeared behind the curtains.

I fixed the ewwy blonde wig on my head. I must really be into this guy, I mean _look_ at me? I even cosplayed his favorite singer and big time crush. Am I looking _too _desperate? Sigh. I tied the plaid polo of his, making it seem like a midriff and tightened the belt on the denim shorts I had on. I stared down at my feet which were clad in cowgirl boots. I must've changed. I normally would die first before wearing this cheap and un-city-like get up, but I guess.. A crazy little thing called love would just bang you in the head and change things. I picked up the purple guitar beside me and walked towards the limelight.

There he was, drinking a margarita at the far end of the bar. He was looking straight at me and had this bizarre expression on his face, I think it was a smile, but.. _okay, _whatever. Let Ruka be Ruka for now, I'll fix that later on. All I cared about now is to let him hear my song. Right now, I felt like . How she always poured out her feelings in her songs, serving as the voice of every girl.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Hotaru. And I will be singing for someone I really like." I grinned at the crowd who was now going gaga with 'Awwwws' and 'how sweet'.

"I'll give you guys a clue. He's wearing blue, same as his eye's hue.

His name starts with an R, at the far end of the bar, he's my only star."

I made that myself. Catchy right? They all looked around to see the mystery man. And when they saw him, everyone cheered and yelled his name. I put on a dazzling smile and started strumming the guitar.

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my .. eyes  
and sometimes i think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where. . .  
_

They had started forming that little sea of people and brought Ruka up near.

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes  
_

Oh God, thank you for Taylor Swift. Her songs are so powerful, it even made the crowd carry Ruka all the way in front of me, like he's my only audience. I felt her song's magic surge through my veins.

_I wake up, I'm alive  
in only a little while, I cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'cause I, I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where_

I smiled as my violet orbs met his deep blue ones; delivering my gift of confessions through the eyes.

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

I had no plan of letting him go, and I really hope he felt the same way too. I just couldn't help it, it was like we were connected in some way, like a stray cat finally finding a new owner that she knew would be the _one_.__

Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight.  
Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, eyes  
Beautiful eyes

The song ended and the crowd roared. I was surprised by how much they enjoyed the song. They even threw dollars at the stage, wow. _Shopping money. _I bowed, and the fake blonde wig fell. There were loud gasps and shocked screams from the crowd. But of course, _I'm not stupid_, that wasn't because of the wig, but because the lights went out. I stumbled over the wig and slipped off the stage, I waited for the impact but hands caught me, _strong_ hands. These hands were familiar, like the ones that caught me when I tripped at the garage. The owner of these hands had carried me, _bridal style._

"Thank you, Ruka, for catching me.. the second time around." I grinned in the dark as my hands tightened around his shoulders.

"You should be more careful next time, _woman_, or else there won't be a third time." I giggled at the thought of him not calling me a bitch anymore. I must've really scared him with calling my brother.

The lights suddenly went on again. The generator over here was really fast. I blinked at the bright atmosphere, and it sunk into me how everyone in the room was ogling at us. And then, the crowd… had a request.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted.

OMG. I blushed and bit my lip. They wanted us to kiss! God bless this open mic night. I turned my head towards him.

"Will that be okay with yo-" His lips were on mine.

It was so dreamlike that I had to pinch my hand before believing it was real. I mean, _hello_? The first time, I was the one who made the first move. Since when did Ruka grow a pair? I'm glad. I smiled in the kiss. Of course, I would never let a moment like this be put to waste; I deepened the kiss with eyes shut. This night was simply _magical._

**Hello guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's long enough to cover two chapters. :) NxM was a bit intimate in this one. While RxH was a bit on the adorable and safe side. Did you guys like it? Review please, need to know your thoughts! I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm getting touchy about my stories. Thanks for reading, and please review, I need inspiration.**


	14. Chapter 12

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 12: Where does this put us exactly?

_Coz when tonight she holds you tight.. You wonder if this fantasy is right. Coz when reality comes to play, you realize you couldn't make her stay. __Hey Daydreamer__, you gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy.. Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure that it's you who'll be with her.. Oh you could be her soldier, her knight in shining armor.. I'm sure you wanna make her feel how much you love her and you wish to God that she can see the world in your eyes. So she can realize that she's the girl in your mind and you don't mind if you don't make it out alive.. Coz you knew right from the start that she's such a boy killer.. –_Hey Daydreamer.

_~ I'm in trouble.. I'm an addict.. I'm addicted to this girl.. She's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl. But even worse I can't stop calling her, she's all I want and more.. I mean damn, what's not to adore?_ –Trouble.

{N}

The air-conditioning system was now humming again. But I didn't feel the comforter over me anymore. I cracked one eye open after I felt something heavy move on my bare chest.

Holy.

CRAP.

There's a beautiful young woman snuggling on my abs.

Oh. _It's just her._

This idiot practically made me a hotdog pillow, tch. I'm hot, yeah. But I'm definitely not a dog. Her wavy hair was spread across the bed like some orange art. Her body was on my torso, and she was facing me, she was still sleeping. _How the hell did she get in that position? _

I remember our whole rendezvous last night. We just went apeshit in the heat of the moment. I still can't believe she responded that way. Of course, the entire female population _would _react that way, but I thought of her as different. Could it be.. _that she likes me now? .. Wait no, love I mean._ 'Cause I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I tugged down the shirt I lent her last night which was hiking up. She was breathing peacefully on my left arm. I smiled as my body took in her soft heartbeats. I sighed and stretched my head back on the huge pillow.

This feeling, is just. _Unexplainable_. I feel, so giddy (and I barely feel like that, _ever) _but relaxed; I feel powerful like I could face anything but still in control; I feel like the most arrogant man on this planet but still humble; I feel strong but also so weak.. _Ugh, I feel so changed._

I felt a sudden heat on my cheeks when the klutz rolled over and was now face down her tummy on my tummy, snoring softly. I tugged her shirt down again. What is wrong with me? Tugging her shirt down like that. A tiny voice answered in my head, maybe because you respect her. Well maybe I do. I ….

"Ugh." An annoyed moan escaped from her lips as she lifted that pretty little head of hers. Her eyes were still closed. "I can't breathe." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you were facedown. Do you expect your nostrils to bore a whole through my mattress?" I said in a are-you-stupid-tone.

She squinted, her eyes on me and pointed her finger, "Stop being such a smartass." Her hair was a beautiful mess cascading along her shoulders. "Did you do anything to me?"

"No."

"Well that's good." She stood up and finally opened up her eyes fully. _Did she remember last night? _Of course she did. She wasn't drunk in any way.

There was silence. And it was hella _awkward_. We just stared at each other for a full minute then we got up in the same time. And even looked at each other in the same time. Then turned away at the same time. _God. _It was so freakin' _awkward_. More awkward than Ruka's pink polka dotted boxers I saw one time peeking out of his pants. _Weirdo._ And then we went our separate ways. _Like nothing happened last night._

{Narrator}

It seems that our Mikan and Natsume are off to the _awkward stage_. They're aware that their feeling some strange things towards each other. Their emotions are finally perfectly in time with each other, and it sure is awkward.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Hotaru had gotten home the previous evening fine. Woke up fine. And had breakfast just fine. Until Hotaru had to break the silence and just ask:

"Are we together?" She stopped Ruka from coming out of the screen door. She held the door handle preventing him from going out.

"What are you talking about?" He said nonchalantly as he rolled up his sleeves revealing his biceps.

"Are we together, you know, together _together_, Adam and Eve, Elena and Stefan, Hera and Zeus, Lois and Clark. _Etcetera_." She raised her hands exasperatedly.

"Well what do _you_ think?" He said reluctantly.

"I think we _are _together." Hotaru nodded as if she totally agreed with herself. "We've been through a lot already."

"So you consider.. Picking you up at the airport, arguing with you the whole way, kissing me rather forcibly, blackmailing me to not call you a bitch, failing at cooking eggs, singing for me on stage, and then a kiss, a _lot?" _Ruka leaned on the door jamb.

"Hey. There are more than two moments so it's plural. And it's not only _a _kiss, it's _the _kiss." Hotaru crossed her arms and stared him off with her amethyst orbs.

"Okay. Whatever you say." He shrugged and pried her hand off the handle but she wouldn't budge.

"What's your problem, bitch?" Hotaru snapped. "Just like that? Why aren't you your gay self anymore?"

"Who you calling bitch, _bitch_?" Ruka snapped his fingers in front of her. "Well it seems that what you want, what you get, so what's the point in contradicting your decisions?" Ruka frowned and rolled his eyes like a kid not being able to go to the amusement park with his friends.

"Is that it_? Ugh." _Hotaru sighed. "Okay, for this relationship to work out we're going to be equal. There will be days, we'll do whatever _you _want, and there will be days of course, that I'll be the commander. _Fun right?_" She clasped her hands closer to her chest and smiled.

"_Eww_." Ruka grinned and crossed his arms.

"Eww?" Hotaru barked menacingly.

"I meant 'Hmmm.'" He looked down on her and narrowed his eyes, as if thinking deeply. And then he said, as if it was a tongue twister, "Fine-I-agree-but-today's-my-day!" He picked Hotaru up, bridal style, and they ran towards the barn, with Hotaru hitting his arm and shrieking _I never agreed that it was YOUR dayyy!_

When they got there, Ruka put her down and locked the barn door.

"For us to have a good relationship," he mocked Hotaru and had an evil grin on his face, "You will clean the barn with me!"

"WHAT? Ewww!" Hotaru protested as she tried to unlock the barn door.

"Stop trying to open the door already, you're too weak to lift the lock." Ruka looked amused as he sat on a pile of hay. "The rake, dustpan, broom, and pail of water are over there near the horse."

Instead of obeying, Hotaru walked towards him. "Wow. You're looking hot sitting on a haystack." She joked.

Ruka blushed, "Just go get the friggin' cleaning materials!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will." She grinned evilly and sat on his lap, "I just wanna do this first." She planted a kiss on his lips and was going to stand up when Ruka pulled her back down and kissed her some more.

Hotaru broke the kiss, and noticed every single animal was silent and looking at them. "I better go get those cleaning materials."

…

It's Sunday morning. It had been exactly 3 days since Mikan and Natsume spoke to each other properly, without any uncomfortable and awkward silence. They both just woke up, Mikan rising from the couch in the living room, and Natsume from his royal bed. Natsume, towel in hand eyes half closed, entered the bathroom, while Mikan was peeing.

{M}

_Pshhhhh_. This is relaxing. I was still half asleep.

"Damn it!"Natsume angrily stormed out of the bathroom, his towel around his shoulders. _Shit._ Did he see me? Of course. Why would he cuss then? Ugh. Things have been so off between us.. Ever since that _night._ I quickly pulled up the boxers he lent me and was about to exit.

"That's it. Stay."He extended his arm so against the door jamb so I couldn't get out. His eyes locked on mine, and he looked serious. I glanced at the back door of the bathroom and ran towards it.

"Hey!" He caught my arm and swung me around to face him. "We need to talk," he said pleadingly. He looked like he couldn't hold a secret any longer, his face was twisted in some kind of way I couldn't explain, mixed emotions.

"What's there to talk about? We're doing fine." I averted my gaze from his, and tried to pull my hand, no use.

"We're _not _doing fine, you idiot!" He sounded enraged, he let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his messy raven hair. His crimson eyes then went back to me again it was unusually _warm_, which is weird, because it was normally cold. "Ever since that night."

"I don't know what you're talking about—" I started as I turned around.

"Shut up." He cut me off, "SIT DOWN."

I quickly sat on the toilet out of fear. He paced around the bathroom, his towel swinging along with him. Why does he seem so tensed up?

"Natsume, what's wrong?" I said softly. He stopped and came towards me. "The way we're acting. Something's changed."

"Nothing's changed."

"Are you _ignorant_ or something?"

I stayed silent, he crouched in front of me his hands on my knees. It made me blush so easily, even when he was just approaching, I could myself heat up.. _What's wrong with me?_

"Natsume.." My brows creased with worry.

"We like each other. Isn't it obvious enough already?" His crimson orbs searched my eyes, looking for a crack, saying _yeah I like you too.. _But I didn't allow myself. It was wrong. We shouldn't like each other.

"No. We don't like each other." I replied in a normal tone, biting my tongue in the process for saying something rather contradicting..

"I like you. I admit it, and I'm not afraid that I said that. I fell hard for you. Just because of this shitty _lockdown_.. But because of it, I got to know you." His eyes were pleading, and his warm hands were now wrapped around mine. What do I do? I feel like I want to hug him and just let go of myself for a while. Darn it. But I shouldn't.

"Natsume.. You don't like me, _please._ Me? I'm just your ex-maid.You're only hallucinating or something because you haven't been seeing any other girls for a long time. You _think _you like me because you're stuck with me. And I don't like you. So no.. We don't like each other okay?" My façade was breaking, I could feel it, my voice even cracked. I shouldn't fall for this handsome jerk in front of me. We're from two different worlds.. _Hell.. _Fromtwo different universes is more like it!

"Then why did you kiss me if you're so sure you don't like me?" His eyes were burning me.

"What, is there a rule to never kiss a guy you don't have feelings for?" I scoffed and looked away again. Can he just please drop the act. He doesn't even call me by my name. He calls me idiot, klutz, dimwit, moron.. and stuff like that. It's not romantic, _at all._

"There's always emotion in everything you do, _Mikan Sakura._" My head snapped towards his direction. He actually said my name. Is he some kind of mindreader?

"Are you some kind of psychologist now? Tch." I frowned at him, "Natsume. You need to just cut the crap, because whatever happens inside your damn mansion is just staying here, I've watched stories like this in movies. It's like a _fling_. Or whatever. When I leave, we're just going to forget anything that happened. Just like that. _Can't you see that?_ " I didn't realize that I was almost shouting.

"Mikan. I like you. What the heck is your problem and you can't just accept that?" He shouted back. Lol. This is getting funny.

"Because, we CAN'T like each other!" I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes we can, damn it. Get it through that thick head of yours." He slammed the wall beside me.

"_Sure._ Tell me you like me then insult me? Nice, Natsume. _Charming._" I slammed it too.

He scowled and stood up. "You know what—"

"No, sorry I don't know—"

"Shut it."

".."

" This is the first time I had this overly complex feeling.. hell, 3 days ago, I wouldn't have even concluded that I liked you. I feel fucking _giddy _because I have _you_ around here, but also relaxed ; I feel _powerful_ like I could face anything but still in control because you're my _limit_; I feel like the most _arrogant_ man on this planet but still _humble_ because I know you're just going to tell me I'm such a _douchebag_; I feel _strong_ but also so _weak_ because you _balanced_ me in every way.. You changed me. So I don't care if people make up scandals or whatever the fuck they want, because you _are_ going to be my girlfriend, you're inside my house, so it's my rules.." He stepped towards me again then cradled my face in his hands. "Do you understand now?" He left me speechless. His words were chosen perfectly, and yes, I would call him douchebag. It's what I called him when we first met. The wall I created just crumbled down, and I smiled automatically, with love light in my eyes. I gave in..

"I like you too." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. "You happy now?"

"Very." He smirked. And then he kissed me senseless.

**Hi! Animecutee13 here! Sorry for the late update. :) Hope you guys liked this one. This is for May Madness! LOL. And hey, if you have a facebook, add me up! Search Ren Briel. Haha. And there's this awesome group in FB for GA authors, feel free to join! Thank you for reading, my darling readers. REVIEW! :D Xoxo, R.**


	15. Chapter 13

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 13: Learning to love

_~I gotta say something I've been thinking about. I can't wait to lay around with you. And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself..If every single second could last that much longer. Would you hold me? .. Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. And kiss me again.. At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you.. I can't let you go, can't let you float away._ –Kiss Me Again

{H}

"… _Good morning, world! Make the most out of your day today, and when the dark blanket of the night sky envelopes all the blue, you'll see something fairly unusual but mystical! Tonight's the night wherein Venus will be very close to the crescent moon, from our view it will look like it's on top of it. So take out your telescopes. Astrologists…"_

My eyes immediately cracked open as I heard this from my morning alarm. I suddenly had the perfect date in mind! Today it's my turn to lead. And I don't plan on making out under the cow's noses, horses' tails and on top of hay anymore. Not that it wasn't romantic. Of course with _him _there, it will always be romantic, even if we're stuck in a cave and losing oxygen.

I opened the door to his room and tiptoed towards his window. I noisily slid the curtains to their respective sides and then pulled off his sheets so he'd feel cold and eventually get up and chase me or something.

"Ruka~ Wake up honey-bunny-boo-baby!" My sweet mode had activated. I jumped onto his bed. Shaking him awake. Still no use.

"Ruka, wakey wakey!" I yelled. "Yo gay dude! Get up!" My jumps became higher and I only earned a feeble groan from him as he twisted in between his large pillows.

"RUKAAAA!" I roared; this man's harder to wake than a guy in coma. "_Get up or else I'm going to cook your cow!_"

He sat up, his face serious, and his hair in a messy array. He moved out of bed and stalked towards the restroom. I could hear the _pshhhhhh_ of his urination. _What the heck, _it sounds like a hose.

"Sure! Ignore your girlfriend!" I raised my voice, making sure it reached him at the CR across his room. I heard a rush of water and his heavy steps retreating back to the room. He lay back down in bed, continuing to ignore me.

"Tell me, am I chopped liver?" I frowned so hard I had a unibrow.

His left arm suddenly pulled me down and pressed me against him. I could smell the morning _him_, and he didn't smell the least bit bad. He smelled like fresh sheets and was very warm.

"No. You're beautiful; now stop using your Corrugator supercilii." Umm. _What? _Was that a scientific name or something? He inched closer to me and put his thumb between my brows, trying to smooth it out. Oh so it's a muscle. I wonder where he learned that.

I smiled and put my arms around him, I was liking this, I've always wanted to have morning moments with my boyfriend, but my past boyfriends were all so full of it and they never trusted by my parents.. So you know, they're not allowed in bedrooms.

"I have the whole day planned! First we're going to the mall, then to the park, then—" He put a finger on my lips, as if telling me to shut up.

"Shh. Surprise me." His eyes closed and he positioned his head closer to mine. He looked so peaceful as his breaths slowly touched my face. We were silent for a while.

_Wait. _Is he sleeping again? I mentally face palmed myself.

{Narrator}

"Yeah I kind of hated you!"

"_No, _say you probably made everybody think you hated me, but deep inside you're aching for me."

"Eww no way!" Mikan shrugged exaggeratedly as she laughed. They were both Indian sitting on the floor of Natsume's room, face to face, a meter apart with a miniature hourglass between them. They were just talking. Simply talking. Natsume smirked at her quick reaction.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" He sighed.

"'Cause I think we've gotten too much _action_ lately. Maybe we should try to sit down and talk for a change." Mikan flipped the hourglass. Natsume thought she was right somehow, I mean they didn't know each other's favorites yet, or any trivia about each other. The past week or so, it was all about disliking each other, then the physical attraction, then the emotional stuff, etc. Every time one finished talking they'd flip the glass; just to make it more fun.

"So you really loathed me before?" He pressed again while staring intently into Mikan's eyes. He found it worthwhile to merely watch at her.

_Flip._

"Well, _yeah._ From all the dreadful things I've heard about you, and what you've done, who wouldn't?" Mikan returned the stare grimly, making her remember the day of the cut-offs. "I didn't really know you then, so don't take it hard."

"_**SILENCE," **_she boomed, imitating him when he entered the room where they were fired one by one. "Stand straight.. As you all know, I am the _Natsume Hyuuga_. I own this mansion. And I've decided to cut down on maids. Because there's an awful lot of you here. Now, does anyone have a complaint?"

"Oh stop it _you." _He pinched her cheeks in return.

_Flip._

"You know, I never do things without an explanation. Have you perhaps thought that I'd fired the twenty maids for a reason rather than those I made you think?" He leaned in closer as his eyes narrowed trying to make Mikan sense the truth coming out of his mouth. He waited for her to speak because she held the hour glass, but she didn't. So he continued.

"The chosen maids were caught stealing in surveillance cameras, some were flirting with coworkers, and a few with _me, _there were two of them who attempted to kill me as well." He sounded confident and Mikan looked incredulous. "They might have been assassins from other companies." He put his slender fingers around Mikan's hand and flipped the hourglass.

_Flip._

"Natsume, you're not a good joker."

_Flip._

"I wasn't kidding, you dimwit. If you don't want to believe me then don't."

_Flip._

{M}

His warm crimson eyes didn't fail in conveying emotions. I deliberated if I should believe him or not. But why would he lie about something _that _serious? But then again, how about me?

"Hey, I never did any of those!"

_Flip._

"You don't remember what I told you the other night do you?" He smirked. I couldn't recall which night he was talking about, which probably meant it was when we were drinking.

_Flip._

"Was that the night I was drunk? 'Cause seriously I can't remember anything after all that karaoke-ing." I scratched my head and asked him to refresh my memory.

_Flip._

He didn't speak, he just had his eyes fixed on mine, and held my gaze. He just looked so dreamy right now, only a few lamps illuminating the room, his raven hair had a golden gleam to it as so was his eyes. I bit my lip to keep me from smiling. I refrained from any girly squealing; this is what this man in front of me is capable of doing to ladies.

He moved closer slowly; his right hand placed in front of me, then his left was already behind my neck, he gradually had me lying down on the cold floor in a matter of seconds.

"N-Natsume?" My lower lip quivered as I spoke. My hands were perfectly still, and if I commanded them to slap him, they'd probably slap _me _instead, my body was aware I wanted him near. I was under his spell; a spell that kept me still as an autumn leaf waiting to be blown away, waiting for him to come closer, I _craved _for him_._

And what the hell was he doing anyway? I told him to refresh my memory, but instead he looks like he's trying to make me sleep like a baby.

"What're you doing? I told you to help me recall—"

"That's what I'm doing."

"So I was lying down—"

"Shut up." I closed my mouth and frowned, waiting for him to get it over with.

_Rude. I think he's going to be rude FOREVER._

He brushed my hair back, his touch like magic to my senses. I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the moment. Then Natsume suddenly propped himself on one elbow and hung over my head, like he was watching over me. It all seemed like a dream, like I've seen this in a previous sleep, him with his glorious face peering down at me. That exact position.. I could feel my heartbeat double up in speed.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. _Wait, this is really like a déjà vu._

His lips dropped to mine, the feeling soft and innocent. Everything appeared too quick to happen. His unchanged mild scent washed over me, welcoming me. Then he pulled away.

"_Are you ready for your second kiss, love?"_ _ A husky voice purrs._

I remembered those words, but after that I sensed it was all kissing.. And then a shadow of my memory came, my mind was hazy and Natsume was mumbling something against my hair.

"My second kiss, love?" I echoed as I stared at Natsume's crimson orbs, which were urging me to continue. "What did you say after all the kissing? I only recall soft murmurs.." _Ugh._ Hell, why won't he just tell me what he said.

{N}

I decided to use the exact words I used that night. She was probably too drowsy to remember.

"You should know.. I fired you because you're suited for much better things rather than being a plain maid of mine."

She let out a small gasp of surprise, and her eyes sparkle in awe. I swear I think she was about to cry. _She's so beautiful_, I marveled as I waited for her to speak, but she didn't.

I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "I've read all your profiles, and I've had leaders monitoring each and every one of your actions. You were the most diligent, patient, and realest of all my employees. I decided to let you go because I think you deserve a lot more than to work for me. The others, I fired because of their ill acts. The ones who stayed, were the mediocre types, they weren't _that_ remarkable or treacherous to let go. And yes, you might say I'm a completely different kind of boss compared to others."

The hourglass was long empty.

_Flip._

"Well, Young Master.. Did you expect me to be hired in a snap after you gave me the boot? _HUH? _Not all people will see how _good_ I am! You should've kept me. We practically eat thrice a day." She was scolding me and she was mad, I could tell by her tiny balls of fist shaking and her furrowed brows. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad about this, I know we didn't know each other that well before, but I _did_ have a plan for her. So regardless I put on my ever-so-famous smirk.

_Flip._

"This great Young Master knows what he's doing." It came out smugly. And she glared at me. _I had a plan for her. _If only she didn't chase after me so early, so blinded with revenge. It would've all went on smoothly, perfectly even. But as to the way things are going now, I'm not disappointed. I mean, we like each other. _Who the fuck wouldn't be happy about that? _I grinned at her fuming face. _If only she knew._

_Flip._

I waited for her to question me about my plan. But she didn't. And my smile disappeared.

"You always have to know everything, don't you? Smart ass." She sat up and we went back to our previous positions, a meter apart, hourglass in the middle.

_Flip._

"Well at least I'm not a dumbass." I crossed my arms and taunted her. She already knew what I meant. But hey, I never said it.

_Flip._

"Yeah well, Mr. high and mighty, pardon me if I didn't finish my studies. At least I still have the morals of a good citizen." Mikan raised an elegant brow. I ignored her little statement about her studies. "At least I'm not a douchebag who relies on money _all the freakin' time_."

_Flip._

"Okay, since we're coming clean about everything here. I didn't kiss you during the CPR, you're just incredibly gullible." I smirked as I waited for her response.

_Flip._

She scoffs. "You don't respect me do you?"

Actually I do, if you only knew how many times I pulled down your shirt whenever it hiked up.

"When I was changing you were even looking!"

_Flip._

"Oh look who's talking," I laughed. "At least you had your back towards me, when you peeked on me you were scanning every bit of my _front_."

{Narrator}

_Flip._

There was an evident streak of red across her cheeks, and this only made Natsume bite his lower lip. Making her blush more, and him want to smile more.

"It wasn't much of a sight, _really! _So don't be so hard on yourself if I saw your _precious bag of peanuts_!" Mikan was extremely red as she exploded. "Or we can call it _meatballs_! Whichever you're more comfortable with!"

_Dude, what the fuck? Bag of peanuts? MEATBALLS? _Natsume shook with laughter.

"Now, who said you can make names about my genitals. You crack me up." Natsume covered his face with his forearm and leaned on the bed to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. "It must mean you're really affected." He wiped his eyes as he faced Mikan again.

"I am _not!" _Mikan raved while crossing her arms. Natsume, I will be as frank as I can, but you really don't deserve to be in the cover of a magazine. _Really. _Girls everywhere would just puke and use that magazine to make a fire."

"That's because my _everything's_ for your eyes only, love." He says lowly and slides closer then smiles crookedly, his eyes capturing Mikan's.

"Yeah right. No thank you." Mikan stood up and brushed down her shorts, while shrugging with a light smile.

"Seriously, when are you going to reply correctly?" Her answers never seemed to satisfy him. Natsume clicked his tongue and stood up as well. He bit his lip as he thought of something, his eyes looking playfully at Mikan.

"Hey, what is up with that look! Whatever that is please, stop." Mikan knew of this look, he was going to— "Ahhhhh!" Mikan ran, jumping over the bed and out of the room, as Natsume tailed her, moving quickly, keeping his eye on the target.

_Umm.. You guys forgot to flip me. -_- _

_-_Hourglass

TO BE CONTINUED! :D

I didn't want to make it _that _long. Anyway, I wanted to say sorry first. I made you guys wait for a really long time! My deepest apology, dear readers.. I still have a few weeks; I'll try my best to update soon (same with Like the Movies). I had an extremely severe writer's block that's why I wasn't able to update from time to time, and I was very busy.. So please forgive me.

**Keep in touch with me through facebook, twitter, or tumblr. **

My name there used to be Ren Briel,.. it's currently **Melinda Salvi**. So add me up so you can give me suggestions or whatever =)) but I warn you this is my second acct in which I will _try_ to open more often..

**ticktockstar **is my second twitter acct. Follow me and introduce yourself, so I know you're from FFN! Tweet tweet.

Tumblr is.. **rainingren** and **renatawrites**! Follow me if you'd like. C'mon tumblristas! It's fun there, don't cha agree?

You can also talk to me in wattpad! **Renatawrites** is my username. I write stories there too, and sometimes when I don't update here in FFN, I update there, but my stories there aren't fanfiction. If you want to check them out, you may.

Anyway.. like I said, if you want to keep in touch with me, or bug me to update. These may be methods; because due to being busy I sometimes really don't get to open ffn anymore.. so do understand.

**Thank you for reading! Review please haha so you can tell me your thoughts. And expect MORE in the next chapter. ;) Xx**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Shout out to BhndThyCrmsnEys for messaging me here and even on wattpad. I'm so sorry, girl. I was too preoccupied huhu. But here it is! :)**_

**LOVE LOCKDOWN**

_By: Animecutee13_

CHAPTER 14: Extra long chapter for your happiness.

_~Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful. You know you know I love you so, you know I love you so._—Yellow.

_~'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm, out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset, oh, you're a shooting star. And I might drive myself insane if those lips aren't speaking my name. 'Cause I got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down to counter this addiction. You got me on a mission; tell me darling can I get a break, some how could I say no? –_Love like woe.

{M}

I don't know how I got in here without him knowing. I stood still, careful not to bump any cans or anything that would make an awful lot of noise. Seeing through the slits on the pantry door, he just passed the kitchen the second time, he was obviously taking his time. I scratched the side of my arm when it brushed over hanged reusable bags. I didn't notice that he had stopped and entered the kitchen. My heart dropped. He said that he caught me, he'd teach me a lesson. Srsly, I am too young for any 50 Shades of Grey kind of shizznits!

"I think I'll have a drink." He murmured, I could feel that he was smirking. The fridge was just beside the pantry door. I felt the cool air seep through the slits as he opened the fridge. _Omg, _should I come out and whack him with the door? Then make a run for it? But really? What does he plan to do anyway?

My heartbeat accelerated.

Why am I so scared anyway? I like this dude, don't I? And he made it clear that he liked me too. Now why the hell am I being such a weenie?

Because you're still scared of him; you don't know everything about him, you're fine with that, but deep inside him, is still a mystery. Because you can never tell what he'll do next, even if you think you know.. That's true, little voice in my brain! But I still feel safe with him.. But why am I still hesitating right now?

I lifted my eyes to the slits to see what he was doing next and jumped back, knocking a pile of cans on the process. And yes I screamed.

Crimson eyes were gleaming through the slits, and his masculine body was outlined. He looked frightening.

I heard him laughing, he yanked the door open and leered at me, "Caught ya." I chucked a can of sardines at him.

"I really hate you." Standing up, he offered a hand but I pushed it away. "You frightened the spirits out of me." That sounded deep.

"You seem spirited enough for me." He stepped forward and put his hands on my waist, my eyes dilated and the words just spilled out of my mouth.

"Natsume, I beg of you, I am not ready for any kind of sexual things." My cheeks were painted red and my eyes were closed. His hands didn't let go of me, but gently laid there, not moving anywhere that would make me slap him. Opening my eyes, I could see that he looked baffled. Baffled but still hot. Yeah.

"_WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA_?" He burst. "Do I look like someone who would do that?"

"Yes. DUHHHH! You said you were known for that." I scoffed. Is he playing nicey nicey now?

He put his hands on _his _waist now. "You idiot! That was before _you _happened!"

"_Riiiight._"

"And please, it's not like I would really do anything to a myriad of women; only the selected few."

"So now you're saying I'm not one to belong to that certain _selected few?_"

"_Oookay_," He rolled his eyes. "I never said that. I respect your decision, that's all."

I arched a brow. "Then are you saying you don't respect the selected few?"

"Wait a second, I thought you didn't want anything sensual, now why are you bitching on me about this so called selected few?"

_Because it gives me an impression I'm not good enough._

I just shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me."

"You said you weren't ready, and I wasn't planning on getting _down and dirty_ with you anyway. Perhaps you haven't gotten it through that thick head of yours that I actually respect you." He ranted, running his slender fingers through his raven hair. Natsume sighed, such a sexy sigh, his chest rising up under his gray cotton shirt.

I wonder if he even knows how dangerously sexy and bad he can be, so intense that he most likely will make a mother want to take their daughter away from him. Or perhaps the other way around. IDK what to say anymore, he makes my mind run in circles.

One thing's for sure, when I'm around him, I feel safe, but too safe to not know that he might do something unsafe. Get it? Ugh. Am I even making any sense?

"You're thinking too much," He says coolly as his thumb grazed along the bottom of my lip. "Stop being so paranoid and trust me."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? Natsume, you jerk, I know we like each other, but what's been happening these past few weeks are just not enough yet for me to completely trust you." I shrugged, letting my auburn hair fall down the sides of my face.

"I know how hard it is to trust someone; we'll get there." He took my hands into his, his eyes looking down on it, then his lips gently caressed against my skin. "Bit by bit."

"My God, that sounded so freaking cheesy."I shuddered.

"You better appreciate it," He smirks and the butterflies in my tummy all flutter their wings at the same time, "'Cause only _you_ have the privilege to hear me say shit like this." He kisses my forehead and walks out of the pantry with his hands snug in his pocket. "Grab a kitkat in there if you want."

He'd disappeared when I'd decided to stalk out of the pantry myself.. I didn't take up his offer 'bout the kitkat.

"How many weeks has it been?" I asked myself. I've lost track of the days we've spent together.. And I could already sense that one day, I'll wake up to the sunlight and fresh air of the outside world.

One day, I'll wake up and I know I'll have to leave Natsume.

{R}

We'd accessed the nearest ATM machine, and it's really expected for Hotaru to come out of forever21 (the nearest girly shop we had around) carrying boxes of new up-to-date clothes. I was fixing the sleeves of my denim polo when she skipped out of the store like a child exiting a candy store. I pushed my aviators up to have a better look at her.

"Babe.. Don't you think you overspent a bit?" I ogled at the bundles of paper bags she was holding. Her hair was swept back with a white ribbon headband which matched her sun dress in the same color of pearls. She looked simply beautiful, with class. I can't believe I actually entered a relationship with this ex- bitch; looking all innocent outside at times but also like a chief villain but is really a mixture of both inside.. But still lovable. It's the last thing I expected to happen in my life. I smiled inwardly.

"There's no such thing as overspending for a Hyuuga, dear boyfriend." She tossed me a few paper bags. "Here, these are yours. I saw you eyeing them." She clung to my free arm and her eyes drifted to her chanel flats. A sound of grumbling floated in the air.

That was no earthquake though.

"Let's go. I have a pretty good idea where to eat."

"_**Really now?**_

... FAST FOOD?" I could see the disappointment in her eyes. And it was pretty funny. "Our first date out, and you take me to a fast food diner?"

"I was never the type of guy who wined and dined; I don't find that romantic. You'll like it here, I promise." I hung my arm around her shoulder and ushered her in.

{H}

We sat in the booth near the end of the diner. And a waitress in red and white approached us.

"What would you like to order, lovely couple?" _Tch yeah right._ She said lovely couple, but her eyes were fixed on Ruka. Eyes on me, bitch!

"_(Tunnuun, tunuuun, tunuuun, tunuuun).. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours!.."_

We were all shocked for a moment. I was waiting for the waitress to fish her phone out of her pocket. But the sound was coming from Ruka's pocket. I completely forgot about that. I changed his ringtone when he wouldn't wake up earlier.

Ruka who stood up and said, "Ooops! Sorry ladies, must be my honey callin'.." He cast a glare towards me and excused himself out of the booth and walked to the restroom.

That was nice timing. At least the waitress can know he's off limits. And thinks he's gay.

"We'd like to order everything on your menu, miss." I shot her a sardonic smile. "Two of everything. Chop, chop."

She nodded, as she rollerskated towards the kitchen.

A few seconds later Ruka came back with a I-know-what-you-did-to-my-phone-you-faggot look on his face.

I was about to say something but he snapped his fingers in z-formation at me.

"Nigga, don't explain. I will get back at you someday." He said as he sat down.

"Well, _sorry_ I forgot to revert the ringtone. Not like anyone noticed." And it's not like anybody cares. Guys with shemale ringtones are cute.

"Yeah right, well played, giiirlfriend." He rolled his eyes, "So what did you order?"

"Everything in the menu."

He raised a brow, "You really think we can finish all of that? I don't want to have indigestion after this date."

"OF COURSE! I am ready to feast, nigga" I tapped my stomach. It's true though, I'm really famished from all the shopping.

"Alright then, there better be no leftovers. I don't want Mr. Hyuuga telling me I did not feed you." He chuckled, his blue eyes glinting.

The waitress came back, "Here's a chocolate milkshake for you guys, on the house." She winked at us, as if thinking it's a pun. She placed the large glass of milkshake between the both of us, and plunged in two bendable straws.

She left and I stared at the drink. Now I can imagine the atmosphere, I felt so vintage at the moment; Ruka with his denim polo and angelic face, me in my white sun dress, this diner with its leather booths, the milkshake between us with two straws.

I took mine into my mouth, taking a sip, and leaning closer to Ruka. He did the same.

_Oh my God. _I bet we looked adorable from afar!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned as my hand cradled my chin.

"What?" His brows furrowed.

"That we look so damn cute right now." I crooned and got out my cell phone.

"Ugh, you are so vaaain." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it, I bet you take selfies in the bathroom." He laughed at my remark. "Here, gimme that. I'll take it. Your arms are too short to make space for both our faces in the shot."

I brought my face closer and he took a shot. "One more," I hear him say, and my eyes were already locked on the camera lens when his fingers touched my chin and gently pulled me towards his lips. _Click_.

I smiled into the kiss, we were really getting somewhere. I wonder how my brother would react to this.

{M}

My heavy footsteps thumped across the hallway towards Natsume's room, and I found him freshly showered lying across the bed with his gray towel wrapped around his waist. Which was sort of dangerously low. I had to look away for a few seconds to let my blush subside. I'm lucky he has a habit of hanging around the house in a towel, not naked.

A shiny and round thing was between his hands, he twirled it around and shook it, and I realized it was that snow globe I saw when I first broke into his room. "Whatcha doin'?" I plopped down beside him, making the mattress bounce.

"Thinking." He utters lowly without glancing at me.

"Well that's.. _new."_ I giggled and swept his hair back in a motherly manner. He caught my hand and put it against his cheek. "Thank you, Mikan," he whispers.

_What was that about?_ Saying my first name was one, but saying thank you?

"What for?"

"For reminding me I'm not alone.." He sat up quickly and took my face into his hands, pushing his lips against mine as if I was going to disappear if he let me go. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his bare and smooth shoulder, taking in his scent. I remembered that I'd be leaving him soon, a sudden ache spread across my heart.

"There, there.. Don't be sad, _muchacho_." I faked a laugh to lighten up the mood. I really don't wanna spend the last few weeks moping around.

"I sincerely mean it though." A pained expression flashed across his face and then he looked to me, his face softening up a bit. "You should go shower now.. We're having dinner soon." He kissed the top of my head and stood, then walked to the dresser.

His body had left warm imprints on mine, and it felt good. It felt promising. By the end of our time together, he'll have no problem with making me remember every single thing that happened in this manor; the memory of him, the feeling, the scent, the emotion I feel when he's around will always burn a permanent spot in my thoughts, and I could already see the progress.

I'd stepped out of the shower and was surprised to see some decent clothes on the granite by the sink. White washed skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a gray wool sweater stared up at me. _Where the heck did Natsume get all of this?_ Black suede boots lay on the floor, looking sassy and all. And then I knew my answer.

I hastily put all of them on and blow dried my hair for a few minutes. Searching for Natsume wasn't easy this time; he wasn't in the room, kitchen, living room, or kitchen area. It was when I was in the pool area that I noticed the scent of cinnamon and all them wonderful things. Following the scent, I noticed it was coming from a few candles lit in the garden. Natsume had set up supper on the patio besides the garden, a perfect view of the stars and the moon through the skylight, and the majestic garden I've tended to before when I was a maid set up the immediate light and romantic mood.

"Do you like it so far?" Natsume smirked from the corner he was sitting at with his arms crossed, clad in a black cardigan, white v-neck, slacks, and topsiders. Well, we both looked fairly well dressed tonight.

"Where did you get these clothes, Natsume?" I questioned. I wouldn't let it wait longer, if I did, my doubts would be extinguished by his charm, and if I were to trust him, I'd better start asking the right questions.

"Well—"

"Don't tell me you just got these out of the washing room or one of your needy exes' clothes." I glared at him. "You can open the other rooms; you got this from your little sister's room, didn't you? You can open other rooms but you keep me confined to yours, why is that? Not that I'm complaining or anything but, am I such a criminal to you?" He can open other rooms and doesn't even tell me about it. Does he think I'm going to steal anything? Put things out of place? Wreck his manor? _WHAT GIVES?_

"Is it such a big deal to you whether you get to wear Hotaru's clothes or not? Or sleep in separate rooms? Who gives a shit, really." He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. When he saw the look on my face, he added, "I wanted to let you wear something nice for once, okay? I didn't want you to be wearing my boxers and a large shirt for dinner. I want to make things special. And as for the sleeping in separate rooms, why would I even want you to sleep at a place that's not next to me? It's not that I don't trust you, I trust you. I just don't want to spend a second away from you. You understand that right?" He paused. "And yeah, you're a criminal. You stole my heart and also broke into my mind. And became an illegal settler in there."

I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. "Well you could have told me. I don't want to feel like you're keeping secrets from me all the time. Or even telling me lies, no matter how small. And no matter how pointless you'd think it is."

He stood up and moseyed over to me never taking his eyes off of mine. Natsume always gave me that feeling; that feeling of being the ultimate focus of his eyes, his eyes that never missed a single detail. I wouldn't be surprised if he's memorized every detail of me, and maybe that would give him a hard time in the future, if we ever drifted apart after the lockdown. He took my hands into his and led me to the dinner table he'd set up beautifully. It really felt like we were eating out in a fancy diner. As he pulled the chair for me, I sat, suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, working their way down my arms. I could feel his breath near my ear, "Having a pleasant time so far, babe?"

I couldn't control the emerging the blush on my cheeks as I nodded with a smile. I put my left hand on his cheek and gave him a tender kiss.

{narrator}

"Can I say I told you so?" Ruka gave Hotaru a knowing look as they stepped out of the diner carrying three bags of takeout.

"Well at least we can give some to the needy, Ruka. I didn't finish off all of this food for no reason you know." Hotaru tried but failed to hide the bulge of a tummy she had. She was too full to finish everything she ordered.

Ruka laughed and took her hand. "C'mon, I know the place." They walked down the boulevard, earning glances from bystanders. Stopping at the bench near the train station, Hotaru looked up at Ruka. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah.. I used to go here all the time." Ruka whistled, and out came a dozen kids; clad in dirty clothes, no slippers, and looked like they hadn't eaten yet for the day. Hotaru was taken aback, she wasn't used to seeing children look so … _poor._ Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Hi, Ruka! It's been a while." One kid chirped, he looked incredibly happy.

"You look different.. Did your nice boss buy you clothes?" Another young one said, probably around 7 years old.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A girl in a tattered dress came around and hugged Ruka's legs from behind. Hotaru smiled.

"Ahh.. Her? Yes. Her name's Hotaru." Ruka laughed. "She looks scary but she's actually a nice lady. Look she brought you food!"

Hotaru set down the food on the bench. "Here, kids. Dig in! There's enough for all of you." She bawled, unable to contain the emotion. "Where are your freakin' mothers, damn it!"

Ruka took her head and gently leant her against his shoulder. "It's a cruel world."

"How do you know this place? And how do you know them?" She sniffled. The children were smiling and laughing as they wolfed down the takeout.

"I was one of them before." He murmured. Hotaru gasped and had a pained expression in her face. She didn't go out much in these parts of the city, she never saw indigent people, never even thought about them. Her heart cried for them now. "I was one of the lucky ones; I got a job. People liked how I work. I earned everything I have the hard way. I'm still working on how to get them all a safe place to stay. Sometimes they hang out in the farm but they prefer it here at the train station. Someday, I'll give these kids a bright future."

In a matter of minutes, the food was all devoured and the kids threw the trash away. Piling in a line at the drinking fountain, Hotaru was still weeping like some saint.

"Can you stop crying, please." Ruka rolled his eyes. "This ain't time for drama. Shouldn't you be happy you filled their stomachs with food?"

"Well, sorry!" Hotaru fanned her face, "I'm reflecting!"

{N}

Thank God for my mad cooking skills, Mikan surely enjoyed the dinner. I won't ever let her set foot outside this house without tasting the entire gourmet I've got to offer. I'm just lucky there are still some ingredients in the kitchen. Take note, a way to a girl's heart is through her stomach.

She looked so beautiful right now, wiping her lips with a scented rose red napkin I ordered before from Russia. Idk why I had to be so detailed with the napkin. The way the candle light glows at the angles of her face, how the fire accents her tangerine hair, how her eyes is dancing with light. I'm so whipped with this girl; I'm catching the habit of describing her in my head several times in a day. Like I have to, like I believe that I have to think of her all the time to stay sane. Even though that's not the sane thing to do. Maybe it's okay to act a little crazy when you've finally found the girl you think was made for you.

"Natsume, you're doing it again." She wrinkled her nose and looked down at her hands, a timid response of girls.

The smile on my lips widened. "It's not possible for me to not stare at you, babe. Don't you feel the same for me?"

She looked up and her round eyes met mine. "I do. But sometimes it's too damn awkward, you dummy!" I laughed and leaned back against my chair, folding my leg over the other.

"Did you like the meal?"

"LIKE IS AN UNDERTSTAMENT. I have this weird assumption that you were raised by chefs or something."

"Well, that's partly correct." I crooned, amused.

"What do you mean? Weren't your parents there?" She raised a brow.

"Hmm. Yeah," I scratched my chin, "Probably twice a year."

"No wonder you're like that." She snorted.

"Frankly, I think I'm a better Natsume, rather than the one I would have become if they raised me."

"Lemme guess.. They were business and money freaks?"

"Jackpot."

"Aw that's never fun."

"I know."

"I'm surprised you're opening this up to me."

"I don't really want to keep anything from you." I watched her again, she tore her gaze away from mine and stood up, walking towards the garden.

"I missed this garden, I was always the one tending to it before.. I see that your maids have been taking good care of the plants. Especially, the hydrangeas of all colors." She lay down at the middle of the garden; where the flowers were arranged beautifully, and were all in full bloom, underneath the skylight. I stayed in my place.

"Come lay here with me, Natsume." I flinched. I couldn't go there.

"Nah, I'm good here. I'm fine watching bugs crawl over you." I smirked.

"Heeey. You don't want to keep anything from me yet you don't wanna lay beside me. What gives, dude!"

"I don't like gardens, you dimwit."

"Then why the heck did we have dinner here, idiot?"

"'Cause you're such a hopeless romantic."

She gasped, "I am not!" I gave her a knowing look. "Okay maybe a little bit." She stood up and skipped towards me. "C'mon, Natsume please." Her soft lips touched mine. I groaned inwardly, _how can I resist such an offer?_ I gave an exasperated sigh, my hands started to become clammy and I had to wipe them on my jeans.

In the middle of the garden, we lay our heads down at the same time, her eyes never leaving mine. I didn't want it to ever leave my eyes, her golden orbs saw right through me, and I liked that. I may have hated it before.. Or whatever. But I can handle her now.

"I've always wanted to go on a stargazing date. Thank God for your million dollar skylight, we can have it now." I adjusted my arm so her head was fully supported.

"I thought you were going to say sex under the stars." She slapped my arm, "thanks for ruining the moment, pervert! I thought we've established that we're not having any of that any time soon!" She blushed like crazy, the color red spreading slowly and beautifully.

I snickered. _She's unbelievable_. My snickers turned into coughs. I could feel my airways tighten.

She sat up, "Natsume? You okay?" I coughed, unable to reply. Coughing some more, I sat up, making it easier for me to breathe.

"Get my meds," I wheezed. The airhead looked at me dubiously, "Seriously? If you're joking, cut it out it's not funny."

"Get. my. (cough). Meds. Under. bed" I attempt again. I can't believe she doubts me _again._ She stared at me still. "Get. Them. You. Airhead!"

"Will you die if I don't get them? Do a handstand for yes, and do a triple back flip if no." She laughed.

I coughed some more, she even jokes at grave situations. Yup. I will die. "I'm! Fucking! Allergic!" I waved my hands all over as if to refer to Mother Nature's lovely creations.

"Okay, okay! Geeez." She took off with lightning speed and in a matter of seconds; she was back with a black suitcase. I punched in the code and it opened. The suitcase's velvety cushions held five inhalers and three syringes with clear liquid. I took one of the inhalers and positioned it in front of my mouth, as I always did when I had an asthma attack because of these stupid allergies I have to things we call pollen. I pressed and inhaled. Savoring the feeling of relief.

Mikan was silent.

I grabbed one syringe and positioned it on my cubital area, aiming for the right blood vessel. Once the solution was already in my bloodstream, I felt a ton times better. This anti-allergic medicine would keep me from having asthma attacks or triggering my allergies for at least two days or so.

Mikan was still silent. And her eyes were wide; like she's guilty she didn't believe me. I closed the briefcase and threw it to the side.

"So that's why you don't like gardens." She mumbled. I wanted to say something, to keep her from crying; she looked like a dam about to burst.

Tears began to stream down her face and I wrapped my arms around her; sometimes, actions are just more comforting than words. I could feel her tears seep into my shirt; I kissed the top of her head and let her scent linger into my head. "Hey, it's okay now."

"No, it's not okay, Natsume! I doubted you. I've been doubting you, that you really respected me. That you wouldn't lie, wouldn't hurt me, wouldn't do anything wrong to mess things up. That you would fuck it all up." She mumbled into my shirt, I continued to caress her back. "But it seems like I'm going to be the one fucking it all up. I overthink everything, and that ruins pretty much everything. I'm so sorry, Natsume. You probably hate me now, or your "like" for me has decreased tenfold." She continued to sob.

"Mikan.." I grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her away from me so she could have some air and I could see her face clearly. I looked her into her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with speculating with a guy like me. I'm a living mystery, _hell, _if I met me I would probably assume I've killed somebody before. And about fucking up, I never promised I wouldn't, and neither did you. We're meant to fuck up some time, we aren't perfect."

"It's okay to mess up. So stop crying."

She laughs lightly. "Ugh I'm a mess!"

"A _beautiful_ mess," I corrected.

She punched me playfully in the arm. I winced. She aimed at my injection area.

"Oops I'm sorry!" She cried, massaging my arm. I laughed and cupped her chin. Crashing my lips towards hers.

It didn't take long for her to loosen her grip on my arm and transfer it to behind my head. I licked her lower lip and she moaned softly, giving me entrance. Her lips were always so soft and hungry at the same time, I liked it. I began kissing her neck and slowly laid her down.

{M}

He looked at me through his long lashes as he kissed my neck, taking his precious time laying me down. His eyes heavy with a sort of emotion. Mine probably looked the same. I arched my back and pulled his face back to mine. Lips crush each other with lovely and quaint force. And I loved it.

Natsume's right, we'll mess up eventually. We won't like it or enjoy it, but we might as well take our time with what we have now, now that everything's still in mint condition.

He pulled back, and my heart seemed to have missed a beat. He propped on one of his elbows and stared down at me with a look in his eyes. There was a zoo inside my stomach. I couldn't put my finger around what it was. His lips were curved upward, not totally a smile. His eyes were lit with something. It was even sparkling. The moonlight sure loved him. _But I love him more. _

Wait, how could i—

"I love you, Mikan." I hear. My heart kicks up a notch and my liver, pancreas, intestines, and other internal organs seemed to have done a back flip. _Did I hear that correctly? _He took my hand and his velvety soft lips touched the tip of my longest finger. I just experienced the most wonderful shiver, _ever._

"I love you,"

his lips move to my wrist.

" I love you,"

my forearm..

" I love you,"

my shoulders..

"I love you."

the crook of my neck..

"I love you,"

my jaw..

Then my lips. "I love you, Mikan."

My lips automatically moved against his, and my eyes closed. After a few seconds of heaven, I opened my eyes. The skylight revealed a blanket of stars. The moon caught my eye. Turns out it's crescent tonight; but it still emitted enough light to keep the garden alit. Something was weird though something bright and round was hovering near it. Natsume laid back down, keeping his body close to mine, and still holding my hand, caressing the insides of my wrist. "What's that?" I pointed with my other hand.

"I remember that from one of my Astrologer friends. That's Venus, it's in conjunct with the moon right now."

"Wow.. It's my first time seeing this."

"I have a story."

"Shoot, grandpa Natsume."

"The moon was very lonely, but perfectly fine by himself. He was minding his own business when Venus decides to invade his skies. He was displeased. He didn't like it. He wanted to gouge his eyes out than be with her. But he was stupid, he kept chasing her out of his way that he didn't realize: he was closer to her now, than originally planned." I rolled and faced him, earnestly listening to his every word.

"Venus, was strong and brave she didn't back down whenever the moon tried to bite her head off. Time ticked by and instead of pulling himself away, the moon was enchanted by the charms of Venus. And it was then that he realized he wasn't fine all by himself, he was just pretending."

I giggled, "What a familiar story."

"We'll be telling our kids that." He smiled. I blushed at the thought. I don't think so far ahead but, he just did. He's serious that he loves me. And I think we're far from messing up.

I sit up and straddle his hips. "Let's call this position 'Venus hovering over the moon'." I laughed.

"_Position_?" He smirks.

I rolled my eyes. He and his dirty antics. He pulled my arms down and kissed me tenderly. As I took a breath I just had to say it, "I love you."

I can't explain his expression when he heard it, but I won't ever forget the look on his face when I said those 3 words.

**I'm so sorry. You guys must feel like you waited a decade and want to bludgeon me to death or something. Forgive me, readers. I was really busy with school and life. I'll try to sneak story typing more when I get free time. This is intentionally long to make up for lost time! Enjoy!**


End file.
